Universal Influx
by Wrecker Radioactive
Summary: "Would somebody explain why Reindeer Games and M'M are cuddling!" Tony exclaimed. "Simple. She is mine." "I had her first pal." Evil forces, bad dads, friendships, kidnappings, and mischief combine to form the life of a girl who was in need of a job and gained a family.
1. It began

Ok folks here we go on my newest attempt at an Avenger fic. I have a few more ideas but they don't really have a plot. This at least has a descent idea. It's rough but I'll take the critics on. Wish me luck! PS I will have more of my other stuff soon this is just exam stress relief. -Radioactive

Avenger story / attempt

* * *

Universal Reversal

It burned her. This feeling of utter worthlessness. The feeling that she was not good enough and a failure courses through her from her wall that usually blocked the repeated words from her mind. Hidden behind innocent white lies, she bore the mirror mask that the people around her expected her to become. Even though it hurt her so. She thought she had been doing better. She had stopped lying about her feelings. She was growing into who she wanted to be. She had fought her demons and rebuilt her glass world. She felt better and more confident each day. Even happy. Her true wish. That was before this night.

In the past she had taken the talking her parents gave her when they mocked her interests with a shrug of her shoulders once she realized that they meant no harm. Mom simply wanted her to succeed in life and dad wanted her to see more of the world that was not from a book, comic, or anime. Her sister Megan was blunt and honest to a painful point and just wanted to give her a real world experience. And she loved her family for it. As odd it may seem, she needed that adversary to grow. She disliked how they went about it and she cried five too many times over it but it gave her strength to stand up for herself. It made her treasured readings, manga characters, and love of differing art styles grow. She knew they just could not see the love felt for her treasures and how they shaped her view of the world. She was open to life with an understanding of the harsher things the world birthed. It gave her a perspective that allowed her to analyze different view points. It allowed her soft heart to gain armor for she was a push over until the lesson her elders taught began to set in. Though the fact that she is a cry baby was unfixable. Don't get this story wrong. This is just some background as to why she reacted as such. If anyone tried to bad mouth her sister or family for that matter she would fight tooth and nail for them. She held precious memories of her childhood. Laughing to tears with Megan, sci-fi adventures in the backyard with her brothers and cousins-many times with her as leader- and it solidified family to her. Which was why the past months were so hard and why that night cut so deep as it did. She was backed into a corner and someone was poking her with a cattle prod.

The dinning room set the stage for war. Her parents and sister versus her distant aunt and part of the aunt's family. This was her mother's youngest sister. The one her mom prayed for and the one aunt she hated. It took a lot to make her hated something for more than five minutes. Her aunt though. She pushed every button, every weak point, and she hit them without mercy. Normally Aunt Lizbeth stayed as far from her home state as possible. Unfortunately that night was one of her visit due to the family situation. The family situation: Connor had cancer. It was not terminal but it was not cheap either. It was the main drive that led her to job hunt that day.

She arrived home with the sun setting upon her back. Dressed smartly in crisp clean blue jeans, a silky blue button-up, a skin tone came under the shirt and decent black shoes she had spent the day interviewing jobs to pitch in the payment of house bills. Her frizzy but straight cocoa brown shoulder length hair bursted from clips and her ears. Simple sterling silver emerald ear-rings were complemented by an emerald sterling silver matching ring upon her right pointer finger. An eighteenth birthday gift. The ring was bent slightly on the underside and the sides dull from scratches and daily abuse. She wore it everyday. Her lanky built slouched in the wake of a long and fruitless day. Her heart heavy at the lack of improvement her latest attempt brought. She had to find a job. There was no other options and the mortgage needed to be paid soon too. It was a horrified shock for her to walk into the house and enter a war zone.

None of the gathered family noticed her entrance and she was surprised to see her aunt-she loathed giving that women such an honorable title- in the house though the battle of words she was having with her mom was the norm. The longest her mom and aunt had stayed within each other's company so far had been two hours before they started a row. Tonight though, the whole family was in on it. Pointing blame of financial troubles and bad mouthing everyone who looked at them odd. Her family being divide was not the cause of the pain that laced her soul. No, somehow her 'aunt' had it in mind that her college dreams and other aspirations were the problem. Lizbeth shouted every fear, every anxiety trigger, every word the demons in her head had whispered in her ears during the darkest nights keeping her afraid to dream wake to a false reality. It made the walls break. Thankfully no one blamed Connor and she had made sure her little brother knew they LOVED him and he held no faults but that did not stop anyone from finding fault in her. She knew she was a contributor to the mess. Her college bills, insurance, added expenses and overall cost of living added up. She was nineteen going on twenty and she had no job to help ease the burden. Instead of fighting her aunt on this or reinstating her importance as a human being, the weight of the past months fell upon her. Crushing the air in her lungs. The nonsensical fears that gripped her caused her to do the one thing she never before had the strength to do. She ran away.

This happened every time Lizbeth came over. She berated her for every little detail and she took it. She would sneak back upstairs and take mild comfort in the arms of her cousins and siblings. She loved kids and was a natural caregiver which made her dream to teach science so strong. Not tonight. Tonight she had to cry and she could not cry in front of the kids. They would not be able to face tomorrow if they saw her cry tonight. She was supposed to protect them from the harsher ways of life. From the greed that breed the world. But not tonight. She couldn't. So she ran. Never had she ever imagine she would make it out the gates of the yard before she talked herself back inside to go to bed. This time she did not stop. Tears blurred her vision and her chest ached with each breath. Her mask of the good kid who followed the rules was breaking. Leaving the scared, hurt kid she was still healing from. She had to get away.

She was shocked to find when she could no longer see from the tears that she had ended up in the park. Which was odd for the nearest park was miles away from her home. Her normally quick mind stuttered and moved on. Exhausted from the run, she sat down upon an old, slightly rotten, wooden and metal bench. She dropped her backpack next to her and curled up into a ball on the seat. For a tall girl like who stood at about 5'10 she could curl up into a very ting ball. Her face was blotchy and Red from her tears that streamed down from her puffy eyes. The deep blue grey that usually shined with hidden life were glazed and hazy, full of pain from her faults. That thought sparked her to her feet in a rush of emotion. Her lips parted as she gasped for breath.

"Why God?" She croaked, sniffling. She was not very religious. She respected all beliefs and learned about them as best she could. Each one has their faults and good points. She was very open about stuff like that and had been lectured many times by her father on to take care with it for he feared someone would take advantage over her.

"I know I am soft." She started. "I know I'm fucking overly emotional and cry a lot. That's who I am and I'm not kidding myself anymore. They take as a bad thing. They keep mocking me for my faults when they should be helping me through them. It hurts. God, it hurts so much that I can't be me around my own family. I was getting better! I was starting to let them in and now-she sobbed- I can't. I've been their puppet for so long. I don't want to anymore. I can't change or help my family if I can't even get a damn job!" She flopped down onto the bench and took out a copy of her resume. She smiled ruefully at the paper that was the deciding factor of her life and started picking it apart.

"Communications" she scoffed. "I can't even hear or talk properly so that's a lie. Who'd want to listen to a freak?" She spat out. Freak, a name spoke to her by peers, family, and herself. She did have a minor hearing loss and speech impediment but it didn't really negatively affect her. She is a smart kid but she lacked some social skills but was gaining them from her college adventures. So what if she growled or stayed intuned with her surroundings more than she did communicating with others. They barely listened to her anyway. Always interrupting and being rude. She was finally honing her confidence and becoming stronger than the shy, scared, nervous wreck of a girl she had been. She continued,

"Computer skills, yeah grandparents love me and I can input data like a wizard, totally screams hire me! Childcare provider, worked nursery at church but none of the jobs are hiring a would be science teacher." She was pacing now, leaving the paper on the bench."And it goes on. I have zero experience so no sorry honey we need someone who can do this before even if your smile can charm the socks off anyone. Yeah no grams, they won't take me for that." Emma huffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Excellent pity rant." A smooth almost snarky male voice broke her path causing her to pin around and face him. Her wide eyes took stock of him. He was taller than her by a few inches with dark brown clean cut hair spiked in a careless fashion with a professional beard mustache combo. A dark grey blazer covered an ACDC graphic t-shirt, jeans, and dress shoes. His brown eyes and smirk gave way to his mischievous aura. For some reason he didn't set off any warning bells but Emma still chided herself for her lack of observation. That is how people get hurt.

"H-how much did you hear, sir?" She nervously asked with a sniffle. Her cheeks heated in embarrassment. He gave her an easy smirk.

"Enough to know that this isn't your night. Wanna talk to a stranger?" He offered taking a seat on the bench. Seems like it was happening no matter what she said.

"Sure. I already ran from home, why not break another pre-installed rule of life?" She quipped as she sat next to the laughed. It was an easy laugh that Emma took a quick liking to.

"Let's start easy." He began and held out his hand. "I'm Tony." He smiled

"I really want to make an alcoholics anonymous joke." Emma confided as she took his calloused hand with hers as he snickered. "I'm Emma." She gave him a sweet mischievous smile. The pain from early distracted by this laughing man.

"So that's the smile that charms anyone's socks off?" Tony teased with a waggle of his eyebrow that made her chuckle.

"Yeah, pretty great right?" She retorted but her voice fell and her eyes stayed on the ground as she thought about it.

"Alright, come on. Talk. Why is that a cutie like you is out here in the middle of the night?" Tony probed.

"I could ask that same about you." Emma jested with a grin.

"I'm handsome not cute, kiddo." Tony countered easily. This reminded Emma of her banters with close ones. She felt safe.

"Coulda fooled me but I seriously spent the whole day from five in the morning to only an hour ago job hunting. Only to come back to a house divided ready for world war numbah three. We-we we are having money troubles. My brother had cancer. Bills grew. So I decided to find a job. Put off college. My family meant more. Great time for the aunt from hell to visit. A fight always breaks out due to her for some stupid reason. Usually I can handle her yelling and blaming shit on me but tonight-tonight was too much. Because she was right. Without my college bills we wouldn't be so bad. A lot of it is my fault so when I walked in and they were all yelling. I just. I- I ran. It hurt so much. I had to get away. So here I am." She ended. She cleared her throat and rubbed the tears away.

"Wow. That sucks." Tony deadpanned causing Emma to laugh. Like throw her head back and laugh. "I'm hiding from work. Nothing real big. You seem like a good kid." He continued standing up to face her with his easy, mischievous grin. "I like you too so don't worry too much. It'll be alright in the end." He said and it as easy as that made things seem okay for her and she smiled a real smile that he returned. "Get home safe, kid." He called out from over his shoulder as he walked away from her before breaking into a run as a mob of people chased after him shouting like the seagulls from Finding Nemo.

Emma sat stunned watching the scene before she noticed he had taken her resume. She could not bring herself to care as she gathered her things and began her way home. All the way she wondered just who she talked too. After all, what would a celebrity be doing in a small town in Michigan anyway?

No one noticed her return. She simply climbed up the stairs and went to bed. She continued on her life as if the fight had not happened and ignored the looks of concern or doubt sent by her family. That was until a few weeks later when the phone rang.


	2. And So the Phone Rang

Dudes wow. Just wow. I check stats and wabang! This has more visit hits than my others got in a week. Wow. I love all of you. Do criticize me. If I mess up any characterization please point it out. Whelp! Here we go. Number two. Enjoy!-Radioactive

* * *

And So The Phone Rang

Emma had been chasing her brothers down to do the laundry so she could put in a bleach load. She muttered curses as they evaded capture. It would not be long before mom started shouting at them and then the job would get done. It would be easier if the boys listened to her for once. They usually did after they hassle her. She was about to pounce upon her pray when mom called for her causing her to miss and fall to the hard wood floors.

"Coming!" Emma shouted back and growled at her brothers with a sharp jab towards the laundry.

She ran into the dining room, stopping to see her mom holding the black cordless phone at arms length with her other hand placed upon her hip. It was one of the 'Mom' poses. Shit, what did she do?

"There's two people calling about a job." Mom said frostly. Emma could only blink at her. Every job she applied for already denied her which made mom happy for her daughter to continue schooling. Though mom never was this cold before. Who were calling and what did they do to set mom off? Emma wondered.

"Come on Pep! I wanna talk to her!" The phone whined as Emma took it from her mom. They both stared at it.

"The only reason you want to hire her is to slack off and play with your gizmos."A female retorted. The man sounded familiar so Emma quickly put the phone to her ear and moved away from her mom's pointed gaze.

"Not just that! I'll need coffee too! Ow!" The man smartassed before a smack from a stack of papers on something was heard.

"Hello, this is Emma speaking." She attempted to sound professional and failed with a wince.

"Hey kid!" A joyful voice came. "It's the totally handsome not cute guy from the park!"

"Mr. Tony?" Emma questioned keeping her face from her mom so she could not see the hope in her eyes.

"It's just Tony. Well Tony Stark in full but the Mr makes me feel old. Anyway, congrats kiddo! I'm hiring an assistant and decided you are it! How soon can ya be packed?" Tony informed dropping the bombshell. Holy shit he wanted to give her a job! To some crybaby he met in the park at night? What?

"Truly sir?" She whispered fearful. She could not believe it. She hoped he let the honorific slid so her mom didn't lecture her.

"Yup! Now the job entitles late nights, greedy politicians, papercuts, my awesome self, and moving to New York City. Do you want it?" He asked. His voice full of arrogance as if she would even consider saying no.

Emma was surprised at the feeling in her guts. They were screaming yes and she always listened to her gut. It had never steered her wrong. That and despite her family's best, they needed the money. Her answer came naturally.

"I'll handle whatever you throw at me sir. When do I sign the papers?" She replied as a brilliant smile lit up her face.

"Someone will come Sunday to get you. Once your here we can work with job requirements and boring stuff. Money will be taken care of." Tony easily answered.

"Thank you sir. I'll do my best and will see you soon." Emma said her tone full of gratitude.

"No problem kid. Everyone's gonna say you'll regret this but they're liers. Don't listen to them. Sunday, we'll do lunch or dinner. Whichever comes first." He said and as a women berated him the call ended.

Emma returned the phone to its home and turned to face her mom. Oh shit.

"What's happening Sunday?" She asked in a very scary tone. Uh oh.

"I'm moving to New York City." Emma answered slowly as she leaned back away from her mother.

"WHAT?"Her mom choked out. "What were you thinking? New York? After that attack!? Who the hell even hired you? Why didn't you talk to your father and I about this? Was this another one of 'I forgot' moments?" Her mom lashed out.

"Would you believe me if I said I met a guy in the park and he ran off with my resume?" Emma asked softly as she gazed at the floor. Her thumb nail rolled over the side of her sterling silver ring as her anxiety grew.

"Is that the truth?" Her mom asked in a calmer tone. She could not believe this. Only moments before had her daughter been glowing with energy that she was proud to from her only to have it gone to cowardice by her words. She knew her daughter struggled with things like emotions which was why she disliked the idea of her leaving home so soon and so far. She just wished Emma didn't revert back to a cowed child whenever they talked.

"It is. H-his name is is Tony Stark. He said an employee is coming with paperwork and to bring me to the city." Emma answered.

"You know nothing about this man or his company do you." Her mom pressed and Emma flinched. She made it sound so bad.

"Kinda..." She trailed off.

"I can't believe this! Just wait til your father hears!" Her mom raved. "Sunday! That's four days away! Four days! Just go! Do something!"

Emma scurried away and rushed upstairs to research Tony Stark. The results shocked her.

"FOUR DAYS!" Came her mother. Emma snickered. The way her mother reacted was scary but it was how she showed her care. She put up with a lot and it came out explosively. It only lasted for a few minutes but she could hold a grudge. How ever was she to tell her she now worked for the multi-billionaire genius of the world? Dinner was a rough affair.

* * *

It was Friday night. Emma had her things mostly packed. All important papers were copied and saved on flashdrives as per her request. Her mom collected all information for emergencies and potential issues.

To say the news went over well with her father was an overstatement. Her dad, her teacher, was outraged at first when she could not give complete answers to his questions. How else was he to react to his twenty year old daughter telling him not only did she get a job but it was all the way in New York AND she was moving on Sunday! In all honesty, he handled pretty well after he looked into it and called the return number. He talked with a women the world knew as the right hand to Stark Industry and whatever magic she used it worked. Mom still wasn't happy.

The rest of the tight nit family took it with tears and shock. Which meant a party on Saturday to say goodbye to her. Emma knew tears would be cried and a family feud might break out. She only hoped that it happened after her friends left.

At the moment she was in the living room folding clothes and watching Forensic Files on the couch with her dad in his overstuffed chair.

He had his big black laptop on and the keys clicked every now and then. At fifty, he looked as a dad would with balding black turning grey hair and a simple beard mustache facial expression. Dressed in comfort clothes after a day working two jobs as a Physician Assistant. He used to work three when she was little.

Emma was dressed in soft jeans and an oversized yellow Michigan Tech sweatshirt that had a husky stitched on the front. Emma loved it.

"Says here" her dad started catching her curious attention as the commercial that had played five times already came on. "Tony Stark, owner of the multi-billion dollar business that once focused on weaponry for the military now focuses upon green energy-" he paused to send a look her way and she knew he had complied a pros and cons list for her and she loved him for his concern. "But now the billionaire is also known for being a hero who flies around in a high tech metal suit with numerous enemies." There's the kicker where the dad senses kick in.

So she reacted as she did with her dad.

"Hero's need coffee too." Emma commented earning a shake of his head, eye roll and chuckle. She smiled. With her dad, her mask rarely ever came on. He loved her word play in her comments and they teased each other as parents and kids do.

"The point is sweetie," He said in the dad tone. "You could get hurt. Not saying you will but if you do, I want you to know you can always come home. Understand that I know you said you didn't just want the job for the money but that it felt right. Doesn't make me worry any less."

"I know dad. Thanks for researching and caring. It means a lot." Emma replied with a watery smile. He smiled lovingly back.

* * *

Her family was like any other. Though the females on her mom's side usually were on the tough love side of things, most were big softies. Comparing Emma to her some of her family was by spiders. She would leave it be or return it to the outside while her mom r sis would have it dead in seconds.

Today was not a spider killing day. It was a crying day that honestly scared Emma more than it reassured her for it made her regret leaving momentarily.

Yes folks, it was Sunday.

Saturday went just ad she hypothesized. Lots of tears, some presents, words of wisdom, promises to call, ploys for getting the inside scoop on the billionaire boss, and the family feud. Not as fun as the game show and no funny host either. Her grandpa and brothers tried though. Someone up top smiled down upon her that night for the fight started hours after her friends left. It did sting ever so hot in her chest. Another scar unable to heal in her current environment.

Thankfully Nana broke it up with her awesomeness take no shit attitude. Go Super Grandma! The short women was not to be trifles with. Not one bit.

So when Emma say her mom cry that morning she truly was shocked. Her mom didn't even cry when she tore her knee muscles one summer but now she cried.

Her mom was crying, Emma was crying and getting her ribs squeezed by the group hug. It sucked being the shortest of her parent's kids. It didn't help that this happened in the front yard next to the limo Tony sent and the peppy driver with a coincidentally appropriate name of Happy or at least that was what Tony called him. He was head of security for Tony. He was nice, dressed in a blue suit, and told her Tony said hi. Happy barely accepted her family's help in loading Emma's things before she was group hugged.

Emma slowly moved out of the hug towards the car while she whipped her eyes on the sleeve of her white button up shirt. It was paired with some nice black slacks, black Nike shoes, and an old leather jacket that rested on her backpack that sat on the ground by her feet.

"If you are ready, Miss. Dewey." Happy said politely.

"I'll see ya'll on holidays!" Emma said cheerfully through the tears.

Another round of hugs and kisses, warnings to stay safe, remember to eat, call if needed anything or help, don't over work herself or let him get away with it, and that they loved her went on until she made it into the limo. As she left, she waved out of the window until she could no longer see her family.

This was it. She thought nervously as she squirmed in her place. She was leaving her home. First came excitement then came the fear. So much has happened and in so little time. Doubt washed over her in waves. Her breathe became short. Could she do this? Was she ready? Her first real job and responsibility. Terror filled her. Maybe she should turn back. There was no shame in bailing out.

NO! She screamed in her mind as her hands gripped her head. No. She could and would do this. Tony was counting on her coming to work for him. She needed to leave so she could grow. Throughout her life she had held herself back from being herself. From bullies to childhood experiences which pushed her to hold herself back. College had helped her come out of her shell but it was not enough. Something kept holding her back. But what if...

What if Tony treated her like her family or others? What if he didn't? What if he decided it didn't work? What if she messed up? What if she didn't? She was near tears when Happy spoke up bringing her from her thoughts.

"Don't worry. You're going to love working for Tony or well he is he grows on you. From what he said and the clearance he set for you whatever you did impressed him."

"All we did was talk and sass each other." Emma mumbled as doubt filled her. Their brief conversation was no default to base an interview on.

"That sounds like Tony." Happy laughed. "Give it time but I think you'll like working for him."

Once again Emma felt a bit better thanks to a total stranger. So she dried her tears and resolved herself to do her best. No longer would she be a puppet to others. She is her own person and she was going to fight for herself.

Thus, she flew off into the rising sun and to her new life. That is after she freaked out over the private jet and had Happy take her picture to send to her family. Her brothers were so jealous while her dad told her not to drink the alcohol. She took to the sky and left her previous self behind. She really hoped she didn't mess it up.

* * *

Okay folks sorry about the short chapters. I will have longer ones. Thanks for reading! Wish me luck I know these are kinda lacking. Sorry. -Radio


	3. A Spoon in One Hand And

Third one! Fun begins. Truly, I originally made this as an outlet for my feelings and it did help me make amends with myself. I hope you enjoy it and please review and all that jazz. –Radio

* * *

A Spoon in One Hand and A Beer in the Other

Emma was in awe of the hustle and bustle of New York. It overwhelmed her for she had only been to Chicago as a major city and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles did not do the city justice. Besides all that emotion, fear snuck in from the back of her mind. She really wished her family did not enjoy watching crime shows so much. Thoughts of potential muggings and rapes danced in her mind making her move closer to Happy from her spot in the front seat of the SUV-Stark Industry model- as her nerves burned.

"Don't worry. Tony is a great boss. You'll love the tower. Well, you would if, ya know, it wasn't being remodeled again. When it's finished it will be fantastic. Right close to the park. Great view." Happy advised to the poor young girl. She had no idea what she was getting into working for Tony.

Happy was surprised when Tony informed him of picking up a stray to help him run the new Avengers' Tower—as the genius called it now. Pepper was less enthused when Tony listed what the new girl would be doing. Emma was to run files, impute data, keep Tony—and Bruce—alive with food and water in the lab(s), help the Avengers with any needs, cook food, keep Tony in line when Pepper was gone and overall was the nanny to the superheroes. Hence why Pepper was not amused and made sure to not let Tony buy matching t-shirts with their names on them for events.

Happy could not decide whether the girl was to be a maid or assistant to Tony and Pepper. She was so young and Happy could see that she had a big heart. He knew the other employees might have trouble with Emma with jealousy, rumors, and unwelcomed greetings. Not everyone was like that but there were a few. When he had brought this up with Tony he had been given a smirk and reply of;

"She'll charm their socks off." Then the scientist laughed like he had some inside joke which he probably did. Happy hoped she survived life in the Tower. With the remodeling and attacks on NY, most of the citizens were on edge. Tony believed in the girl so Happy would do his best to help her.

"You'll do fine. Tony will start you easy. Give you time to settle in. if you have any trouble the new cellphone Tony has for you has my number. I'll just be a call away to help you." Happy continued in hopes of easing some pressure off the nervous girl. He could feel it coming off of her.

Emma sent him a smile grateful smile.

"Thank you." She responded a bit shaking but less nervous. "New cellphone?" She asked in hopes of a distraction.

"Company issue. Don't worry. You'll do fine." He answered holding up a phone and laughed as they continued through mid-day traffic. She seemed shy but with Tony as company that would not last long.

* * *

"Emma! Welcome to my once Stark Tower now soon to be the Avengers' HQ! Did you like the limo?" Tony said all in one breathe as he welcomed her in the Tower's underground garage with open arms. His good cheer was infectious and Emma could not stop the smile from blooming on her face. Tony was like her favorite cousin in a sense.

"The limo had my family shocked while the jet made my brothers flip out." Emma chirped back allowing Tony to throw an arm around her shoulders. She did her best not to flinch at the normalcy of the action. It stilled and would continue to surprise her how comforted and relaxed she was in his presence. He made her feel like it would all be okay in the end. Almost as if her whole freak out here did not even happen. She might actually be able to do this job, she thought hopefully.

"Fantastic! Now first the grand tour! Of the place, then we can get your photo id stuff-don't worry you look fine, don't sweat that. After which Pep will have some boring business stuff that I don't like for you to sigh your soul to me. Hopefully by then we can eat and go over our plans for your new life here." Tony listed as he practically dragged her to the elevator.

"I'll send her stuff up." Happy informed from beside the car.

"Great!" Tony replied giving Happy the thumbs up which was retuned. "If all goes as to plan you should be good by Tuesday." He continued when the elevator doors closed and Metallica filled the space which caused her to smile.

"What happens Tuesday?" She asked with a slight raise of an eyebrow.

"My buddy Bruce, he's an avenger too, is coming to join us. Do you even know about the Avengers, Miss. Michigan?" Tony questioned back with an equally raised eyebrow. 'The eyebrow sass is strong with this one.' He thought.

"No I don't sir-" Emma began feeling self-conscious but was broke off by Tony.

"We agreed that it's just Tony. No sir, Mr, anything formal." Tony stated with hand gestures to prove his point.

"Why?" Emma blurted out and blushed at her actions. "S-sorry it's just that. I-I've never-"She stammered feeling dread seep into her guts. She was completely botching this up!

"Stop. Relax. Breathe." Tony orderd and she followed his instructions. "Now look at me." Emma turned to look him in the eye and blinked. His brown eyes held no anger or upset over her blunder and it took only a few seconds for her to relax fully.

"Thank you. I-I just. I have some issues and I am just so grateful for this job and opportunity. I;m sorry if I mess up of something like calling you 'sir' but you are my boss and all. I'll do my best to comply and I will also do my best at my job. I'm sorry for going out of line or anything." She was rambling now. Fear overtaking her courage. She needed to stop. Her face felt hot and her chest started to hurt.

"You have nothing to fear. Tony is horrible at formality." A feminine voice came from in front of them.

Emma turned her head forward in surprise at the tall, beautiful strawberry blond women. She was smiling kindly at Emma and once again in the presence of a stranger did the girl feel her panic dissolve. It was almost magical how safe she felt.

"Pepper's right, as always." Tony said as he directed Emma out of the elevator into a large lobby. "I hate formalities almost as much as I hate politics. I'll compromise and allow formalities when you are around others but when with the team and stuff ditch 'em."

"I can handle that." Emma replied relaxing under the smiles of her elder company.

"This is Pepper Potts, by the way. My better half in everything relatively normal." Tony introduced with his easy smile and bright eyes. The two females shook hands.

"Either Pepper or Ms. Potts will do." Pepper informed kindly. "I'll be helping you through most of what you need to know but based on your training you have the skill sets needed. We'll ease you into the work day by day."

"Thank you. I'll work hard." Emma promised with a smile.

"Awesome! Onto the tour! This is the front and main floor of the tower." Tony began sweeping Emma into the life of Stark Industries in New York.

He went around explaining parts of the Tower and their functions. He introduced her to the nice—and less sluty (Tony's words)—receptionist at the front who would be able to help her if needed. She was a kind, middle aged women with two kids whose husband worked in finances.

Tony continued back to the elevator with Emma and Pepper in tow. He stopped at different levels, at times clumping groups of floors together, and would tangent off and explain where she would go to get this or that paper work. At her flustered expression, Pepper leaned over and informed her that she had everything written down with a map and directions for her. God Bless Pepper Potts.

"These next four floors are my candyland! You'll be coming here with me to help out and stuff. Full R &amp; D—that's research and development. Otherwise known as my second—er—fifth?-home." Tony explained before rushing the group back into the elevators nearly bouncing with excitement. "This next floor is a spare floor that we're using while they fix the upstairs. You'll be staying there until the rest of the rooms are finished." He added.

"Rest of the rooms?" Emma questioned slightly confused and still in a whirl from it all.

"Yup! For the team! You'll meet them later. Don't worry they're not that scary." Tony replied.

Emma nodded slowly. She remembered only a bit about the attack but there had been a cover story on Captain America, Ironman—Tony, The Hulk, and Thor with only a mention of the two other members.

"I'll tell ya the whole story later. Maybe over dinner." He tacked on. "But first, lunch!" he exclaimed dragging the two laughing ladies into the kitchen.

"What _are _your cooking expertise?" he asked with an eyebrow wrangle. Emma decided to be brave and answer as she would want to.

"A whole book of family generations of cooking, some Thai food knowledge, general knowledge and a mom on speed dial." She quipped with a smile. Tony smiled widely.

"I told you she had it I her!" Tony cheered confusing Emma and causing Pepper to roll her eyes and mouth 'don't worry about it' to Emma. "So I should not worry about food poisoning?" He teased as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Nope. I have the power of generations of cooking. Mainly my great grandma cooking with a spoon in one hand and a beer in the other." Emma replied honestly. It was a favorite of stories she heard from family.

"I like it! Though today it's just sandwiches." Tony laughed.

During lunch Emma sighed paper after paper that she was sure included her soul and first born child until Tony whined about it being boring and shoved sandwiches at the two. They were good sandwiches. After which, they played the interview style of 20 questions. It was a nice time that allowed the group to connect.

It was before dinner that Tony brought her to her temporary room. It was fantastic. Queen bed with like ten pillows on silk magenta sheets and a mahogany bedframe. Large room with a full wall of windows. Flat screen TV hooked up onto the cream colored wall opposite her bed. Two night stands matching the bedframe with modern art like lamps. A large five drawer matching dresser. A walk in closet and a huge bathroom. A desk sat near the windows. It was amazing.

"Is this for real?" She muttered as she turned about the room.

"Yeah, don't worry. Your real room will be _way_ better." Tony commented.

"This almost feels like too much Tony." Emma replied dazed.

"Forget about it. On the desk is your new id (they had taken it when on the main floor) phone, Stark card—can use it for everything, and some other stuff. Your things are right here" Tony said pointing to her things that sat against the wall near the TV. "And get settled in. Pepper's gonna take you shopping tomorrow for fancy stuff. Then you and I will talk lay out. See you for dinner in say two hours? Good." Tony suggested.

"See you at dinner." Emma said as he left her alone. When she was sure Tony was gone she let out a girlish squeal and jumped on the bed in glee.

She loved it here already. From the classic rock/ heavy metal elevator music to the AI butler. She loved it. Emma felt a stab of guilt hit her heart at how 'at home' she felt here. She had only been here less than twelve hours. She pushed the guilt away reminding herself that her family was only a phone call away and Tony would let her visit when planned. She had nothing to fear making this place into her new home for it was. She was to live here and work for until Tony kicked her out. Hopefully by then she saved up enough money to keep herself afloat.

After fighting the guilt away, she pulled away from the wonderfully supportive bed from heaven and began to unpack her things. That took almost an hour and half. Then she called her family to inform them of her safe arrival and how she was doing. Reassured them she had not been mugged, raped, or tricked by a homicidal manic. She had to shake her head at how morbid her family could be. They watched too much CSI and Cops to be healthy.

Once that was taken care of, she turned her attention to the items on the large desk. There was more on it then Tony implied. Including a Stark operated home computer, a laptop, a tablet, her id, credit Stark card, and the list of jobs, names, and directions for files and items for her new job. On top of the laptop sat a chrome blue high tech cell phone. Emma started with that. Transferring information and photos from her old phone onto the new one. She did the same with her old Toshiba laptop and new Stark laptop. This took her until Tony came barging into her room to drag her out for Chinese take-out.

Her hectic day ended with a fantastic shower and a peaceful slumber that was only broken by a strange haze in the back of her dreams.


	4. Shopping, Jobs, Candy, and A Bruce!

DDDDUUUUUDDDDEEESSS! I AM SERIOUS! (Insert harry potter joke) There are so many favorites for this and damn! Wow. THERE IS MORE THAN MY OTHER FICS! DUDE! Wow. I love you guys. This helps facing exams a lot. Ya'll are so cool. =) –Radioactive

Shopping, Jobs, Candy, and A Bruce!

* * *

It was six a.m. when her alarm went off and she groggily rolled out of bed. She never could sleep in really long without waking up and in this new environment she felt a bit off as any would so far from home and what was once norm. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the British voice of the AI came over the room's speakers.

"Master Stark and Ms. Potts are still asleep Ms. Dewey. At the moment there is no need for you to be awake." JARVIS informed.

"Cool. Cool." Emma yawned rubbing her eyes as she reached for her glasses on the nightstand. Her eyes were not completely horrid but if she wanted to read some on a screen or see tree leaves she needed them. The boxy frames a metallic cherry brought out her green blue eyes. Or so her nana said. "Hey JARVIS, do we have enough bread for French toast?" She asked curiously as she padded towards the door.

"There is sufficient amounts of bread in the cupboards Ms. Dewey." JARVIS replied diligently.

"Awesome." Emma commented as she made her way to the kitchen in her blue plaid pj pants and a large grey Dalek shirt that was very soft.

By seven a.m. she had French toast made and had battled the coffee machine. Pepper had laughed at the sight of Emma ready to attack the high tech espresso machine with a plastic flipper she had used for breakfast. Emma sheepishly joined in as Tony walked in they enjoyed syrup drowned toasted cinnamon bread and it wasn't long before Emma returned to her room to dress for the day.

She came out in a pair of nice dark jeans, her tennis shoes, a tan cami, and a comfy green jacket she had found at Good Will. With phone, id, Stark card all in the many jacket pockets, she went to meet Pepper at the elevator.

Pepper was cladded in a knee length pencil shirt, black stockings, sensible heeled black shoes, a white blouse with a black blazer over it and a designer white leather handbag. Her hair was pulled neatly into a high ponytail.

"Ready to go?" She asked with a pleasant grin.

"Yes." Emma answered politely and joined her in the elevator hoping that this would turn out better than her trips with her family. Rarely did anyone come out intact unless they brought the grandmas.

The event turned out to be very pleasant and fun. Emma learned more about Pepper and the company while Pepper began to see what Tony saw in Emma. Pepper also helped Emma figure out her more business style and of what looked good on her leading the young girl to leave with five suits of differing neutral colors, a few dresses, skirts and blouses galore, and some other clothes that Pepper said would not melt or could handle any explosions or fires Emma might face in the future. Emma considered if investing in a hazmat suit would be best. Pepper laughed. After finding some awesome shoes and accessories, Emma found some for Pepper as well, they had lunch before returning to the Tower with a multitude of bags and large smiles across their faces.

* * *

Tony and Emma were in the temporary labs. It held gadgets and gismos a plenty.

Emma had sang those exact words when she entered. Tony surprised her with the reply of;

"And whozits and whatzits galore." At her delighted shock, he smirked and continued to show her around the work space. After the tour, Tony sat her down on a table near his work desk. The mess of documents and papers left Emma wondering if she should carry Band-Aids for paper cuts in her bag before Tony left her marching orders.

"Just go over these reports, highlight and make note of anything that seems odd, important or you don't know about. Stark enterprise does not make weapons anymore for the public. We don't fund any war stuff. We want peace and all that. So anything that seems like it could misled the funds note it and Pepper and I will look into it. If you have any questions or are having trouble ask me, text Pepper, or talk to JARVIS. This way, all I have to do is sign the papers and everyone is happy!" Tony explained joyfully.

"Gotcha. Now what about the 'den mother' bit of my job?" Emma asked as she picked up one fo the manila folders on the long table and turned in her swirly black backed chair.

"That's basically what you are doing. You'll help with shopping, look after the injured—like a mother hen—cook, hang out with us, and stuff. Nothing real big besides playing hostess a few times. We'll work out the kinks when they happen and everyone is here." Tony answered with a wave of his hand as he focused on one of the monitors.

"When they come?" Emma questioned searching for more information. To tell the truth, she was nervous about others entering this new life. She welcomed it but that did not stop her from already becoming protective of Tony and Pepper. She had a bad habit of becoming attached very quickly to people and things like dogs. Made it hard for her to even think about working at a shelter. She cried too much.

Well I have to first fix the place up. Bruce will help us with that and the rooming stuff when he gets here. Then I'll gather the team and pop the question. If we're gonna be 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' and that whole shabang we kinda need to be team and do team stuff. That's where you come in to help." Tony said pointing a blue pen at her with a grin. She looked up in alarm at him.

"Me!? I can't catch any of you guys if we decide to do trust falls!" She squeaked causing Tony to guff in mirth.

"We should totally do that but mainly as I see it, Pepper has _waay_ too much shit taking care of the company. I'm not putting this on her. I love her and I kinda want her to stay. When I met you in the park you were desperate for a job to help pay the cancer bills. Hell you gave up college to come work for me for your family. From what I can tell so far and what I pulled up on you—yes I JARVIS-ed you—you have all the things I think the team needs as a civilian grounding us assholes down. I mean look at me. I'm pretty awesome but I still know I need my ass kicked once in a while. That's why I have Pepper and love her so much. You get to use that big heart of yours that drove in the rain two hours to pick up your drunk cousin, drove in the middle of the night to fix a friends' tire and get them home safe, and that same heart that gave up its dream to pay off chemo-treatment for her younger brother. All I want is for you to make this place a home and give hugs to people who need them. Okay?" Tony laid it all out for her and she could not stop the tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. As blunt and to the point as it was, she needed it. No one had ever said such nice things to her. Hell, how did he even know about those things! Only the people involved knew as she never told her parents and her cousin and friend stayed closed lip about it since they both were not supposed to be out so late or even out of the house.

"I'll do my best." Emma promised a bit chocked up and turned to the papers not noticing Tony's smile and glance.

"That's all we ask, kid."

With that they slipped into a confronting lull of work which was only broken by a few questions by Emma and the lunch timer.

AND that is how their days followed along with sassy banter and teasing by both. Turns out Emma can be quite the smartass when pushed. Pepper would walk in to have lunch with them and be caught thinking that Tony actually had a sister instead of an assistant. The thought made her smile as Emma handed Tony a wrench and called him some smack talk with the letter 'Q'. Tony rebuffed her with one of 'R'. The CEO could only look on in relief as a family began to form. Thank goodness Emma made sure Tony ate. He was a lot easier to deal with when he had food.

* * *

Early one Friday morn, four days until Bruce would enter the Tower, saw Emma peacefully sleeping upon her bed surrounded by reports. Her laptop rested on her stomach and her glasses a stray upon her face. One hand laid on the nightstand covered with M'Ms that Happy had given her when she delivered a report.

Blissfully unaware of the coming storm, she slept on. That is…..until Tony came crashing into her room.

"EMMA!" The billionaire screamed dramatically.

Emma screamed back but retaliated by throwing a hand full of M'Ms at him. With her brothers, one always had Nerf ammo at hand for morning wake-ups. They froze in shock as the chocolate candy bounced off Tony and dropped to clatter on the wooden floor.

Tony stood beside her bed dressed in the same clothes he had on the other night which told Emma he had snuck back down to the labs after both women had gone to bed. His outfit consisted of jeans, an ACDC t-shirt that allowed the blue glow of his reactor to show through and work boots. Emma was in her plaid and DOCTOR WHO mix-match pajamas.

"M'Ms? Really?" Tony laughed causing Emma to shake her head in exasperation.

"What's goin on?" She slurred as she fixed her glasses and struggled to emerge from the depths of her bedspread.

"We have SCIENCE to do! That's what! Come on! The suits ready and so is the gym! Come on! Let's go!" Tony exclaimed and then proceeded to drag the poor girl off to the lab and gym to document his latest invention.

* * *

Now growing up with wild cousins and adventurous brothers, Emma had done some strange things. Add a few terms of college to that and not much can phase one. That estimate flew out the window when Tony came into her life. Probably took the last bits of her sanity with it. So it was to say she was unable to categorize slapping her boss in the face with a stalk of Ramona lettuce in the early morn of day. Mornings were turning out the best for comedic happenings with Emma as Tony learned and would endeavor to create more mornings of such actions.

"Did you just smack me with a salad?" Tony asked incredulous as his assistant stood in front of him holding the offending vegetable that had blocked her view of the ham she set aside for breakfast.

"Yup. At least it wasn't a loaf of bread." She replied tacking on the end bit.

"Just who did you smack with a loaf of bread?" Tony asked with a chuckle.

"My younger brother. He had the butter." Emma answered with a grin as she retrieved the ham.

"You are something, M'M." Tony laughed.

"And you're not?" Emma countered teasingly with a smile.

"I am the definition of something, my dear minion. De—fin—ition." Tony quipped back causing Emma to laugh.

"M'M?" She inquired as the pan heated up.

"Could be worse. I could call you lettuce ninja." Tony deadpanned but the grin on his face betrayed him. Emma nearly doubled over laughing before she calmed herself and started making ham, egg, and cheese.

"I love it here." She chuckled under her breath with a relaxed smile.

Tony grinned at her words but said nothing as he helped set the table. He would not admit it yet but Emma was growing on him and it made him happy to have this chance at having a sister he never knew he wanted. The Tower was truly becoming home to the billionaire and he hoped the rest of the team went along for the ride. With their careers they needed a bit of home to come back to.

So on went their days until an additional member came up the elevator.

"Tony, you really didn't need to do this." Bruce once again began to argue but the genius billionaire would have none of it. In all honesty, Bruce truly wanted to take Tony up on his offer but feared his new friend's safety. Bruce hated living at the Helicarrier but at least they could handle and afford the damage if The Other Guy showed up again. Tony had argued that he could afford it too and that The Hulk liked him so Bruce had no ammo to fight with. It had been so long since Bruce had friends and he like a parched man craved the companionship Tony wanted to give. He just did not want to hurt him. If something happened to Tony because of him, Bruce did not know how he would live with himself.

"Stop fighting me on this Bruce. You'll love it once it's all fixed up. Your own lab right next to mine. Full R &amp; D. AND! I have an awesome cook minion. You'll love M'M." Tony went on as he gave the tour of the Tower once again.

"M'M?" Bruce questioned nervously which only grew as Tony sent him a wicked smile and led him to the elevators. Bruce had heard of Pepper before from Tony and worried about keeping her from being hurt by The Other Guy but Tony brushed him off saying he was working on that. Besides the team living with them who else could Tony be talking about? This concerned the good doctor as he did not know how the person would take being stuck in close quarters with someone as unstable and dangerous as himself.

Bruce was completely shocked to see a young women in jeans, purple socks, and a blue casual button up shirt that was untucked and had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her murky chocolate brown hair frizzed at odd angles from being tucked behind her pierced ears and fell to just touching her shoulders. Her kind smile and bright blue green eyes backed by red glasses were full of mischief—like Tony's brown eyes—and joy. As the two stepped off the elevator, she shifted a huge stack of manila folders that rested on a tablet set against her left hip.

"Welcome to Avengers' Tower, Doctor Banner. I'm Emma Dewey at your service. If you have any troubles or concerns feel free to come to me for help." Emma chirped and held out her free hand. Tony grinned widely and held up two thumbs up.

Bruce carefully took her hand and gave it a gentle shake.

"Your socks charmed off yet?" Tony teased as Bruce recalled him saying something about that earlier. Emma simply laughed. "Bruce, this is my minion, M'M." Tony introduced. "I have to share her since it's in her contract."

"Dr. Banner is….." Emma drifted off looking to Tony for help as she lost her wording. Tony only gave her the bare idea of who is who and all that last night.

"Big Green giant." Tony stated proudly but Bruce winced.

"Not what I wanted but noted." She commented with a soft smile directed at Bruce. "I meant whether he was a full Avenger or just you're Science Bro. Sorry Doctor. I'm still working on this den mother thing. Though it is awesome to have someone else here to keep Tony out of trouble." Emma added.

"I'm totally getting us matching t-shirts with that on 'em." Tony said tapping on his phone. "Done."

"You-you're not uncomfortable with the um green giant thing?" Bruce stuttered to ask in his surprise at her complete difference to the title of 'Big Green giant' given by Tony.

"Nah. I deal with Tony, how bad could you be? From what Tony told me, you'll probably keep our explosion rates down. That said they insurance offices will be thankful and Pepper will most likely order you a cake." The girl replied off hand. "Now if you would follow me to your temporary room so you can get settled Tony can then finally drag you off to Candyland. Any preferred beverage or food I should know about?"

"Ah green tea please and spicy food. I was in Kolkata, India. And please just…call me Bruce." The doctor replied with a timid smile. Emma smiled brightly at him and jotted down a note on the cover of a folder.

"Great! Tomorrow we can start designing our new digs!" Tony added as he was once again bouncing with hyped up excitement and led them down a hall.

Emma followed with a laugh at her boss' giddiness but would not deny the fact that she too was excited. Ever since she came here she had a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Life was good. She turned to Bruce who walked beside her.

"Welcome to the madhouse Bruce." She said with a kilowatt smile. Bruce returned it with a smaller but still real smile. He was surprised at the amount of safety felt in this place. He hoped it would last and that he could stay.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent in the lab, arguing other theories and equations while Emma worked on reports. A few times—most times—she would side with Bruce.

"M'M! You're supped to be on my side!" Tony teasingly whined with a grin.

"Not when you take the route that sends your ass sky high without a suit. I side with safety!" Emma retorted from her claimed seat.

Bruce smiled as he returned to the algorithm and half listened to the bickering duo.

* * *

Dinner that night went better than he could ever imagine. Once again he was introduced to a women who held no fear against he only thanks for saving Tony and for being there when Emma wasn't to keep the single-minded genius alive and out of trouble. Emma sent a wide grin to Tony at that while the billionaire huffed.

What really got the good doctor was dinner itself. They sat at the garnet island table in the kitchen instead of the huge and showy dining table in the room next door while they ate roasted chicken with rice and gravy. Something normal and family like was what Emma called it for she told of school nights helping make it for her family. And the conversations! They never forced him to join but they did look for his opinions on things and it was not just Tony but Emma and Pepper went out of their way to make him feel comfortable.

It made Bruce believe this might actually work. He allowed a sliver of hope to fill him as he basked in the warmth the small group gave off. It was a marvelous welcome from the cold he had been used to.

* * *

This was long. LoL. The 'marvelous' was not intended but still punny. Steve's coming up soon! How will he handle the madhouse filled with Tony and Emma? Find out next time on! What's this called? Universal Reversal! Whoops Universal Influx. Sorry. Titles are hard! –Radioactive


	5. Plans, Furyly Intervention, and a Steve!

Whatever this chapter is. Sorry I'm on a plane. Rah! It's awesome. –Radio

Slightly ignore the above. I was on a plane but as it turns out I cannot read or type or even write in a moving metal contraption. So I held off typing this up when I began to get dizzy. I even forgot what chapter I was on. Whoops. It's chapter 4. [That's all in May]

[ Ok sorry folks about the lateness. Stuff happened and I have not been able to reach a decent laptop/computer in days! Or since I updated my Femme story which I could only do thanks to copy and paste. My laptop keys stopped working and the important ones too like " and ' and ; that whole section will not work. And my kindle has been not liking my Microsoft app. Sucks to suck. BUT! I am now stuck at college with access to computers! For another hour or so. ON WARD to comedy!] [That's August. This is September. Reason: College.] [This is actually five not four like my brain on the plane thought. Enjoy!]

* * *

Plans, Fury Intervention, and a Steve!

Emma typed happily away on her laptop while she sat on the black leather couch. Dressed in jeans and a simple purple tang top, Emma's long legs were draped over the length of the couch as she leaned against Tony. Said genius finally came out of the lab to laze about the tower in the usual attire of grease cover jeans and a rock band shirt. He, along with Bruce, studied a holographic 3D image the tower.

Bruce watched with amusement at the two as he sat upon the opposite couch. He dressed in nice black sweatpants and a loose gray button up. His glasses perched upon his nose as he over looked the oval table that held the hologram and wondered how many times he would have to stop Tony from making one of their teammates' room pink. Thank goodness Emma backed Bruce up.

"It's a few extra rooms, Tony. We have no idea if more people will come or not. Better to have prepared than scramble for space." Emma argued not removing her gaze from her work on the laptop.

The argument started earlier that day with Emma pointing out the growth in mutants—from the news reports— who could join forces with the team at any moment of Fury's say. Tony as always going against authority—Pepper and Agent excluded—wanted to stick it to the Director and make him house his next dream team of kids. Tony could have whoever he so wished stay in his—and Pepper's percentage—tower whether Fury liked it or not. Emma had to fight him and sing 'Be Prepared!' from the Lion King twice. With full lyrics. Thankfully it seemed Tony would cave before lunch today.

"Fine! You've made your point. Moving on. Now, seriously something's missing from the gym. Help me out here." Tony relented and instantly jumped topics as he normally did.

"Reinforced walls?" Emma suggested taking a glance at the designs. What had he _not_ reinforced?

"Maybe more padding?" Bruce added earning a nod and chuckle from the genius as he added it to the details and shopping list.

""Those beam thingie things. OH! Rafters! Yeah those things. Rafter beam ceiling thingies whatever you call them?" Emma again suggested after a moment's thought. She waved her hands a bit during the process before returning to the keyboard. Like Tony, she used her hands in her excitement of the conversation.

"Rafters? Why?" Bruce asked before Tony could open his mouth, sparing Emma from a smart-assed version of it.

"I don't know. Didn't you say one of the 'vengers worked on _top_ of buildings and stuff? Maybe having different levels above ground could help with training?" She attempted to back her idea. She ran her thumb over her ring nervously. Her anxiety flared a bit and she blushed slightly in embarrassment hoping they did not call her out on a possibly stupid idea.

Bruce noticed the timid action as he too fiddled with his glasses or hair when nervous. Emma held a magnitude of emotions that jumped all over the place. It reminded him that the young girl was exactly that. A young girl in her first real job away from home trying to do a good job. It helped that Tony took on a big brother role with her. Bruce had witnessed at least three times in which Emma's anxiety overtook her and Tony handled it wonderfully. Giving patience and gentle reassurances to her and reminding her of her worth in this place. It warmed something in Bruce to see the family that formed around him. That both people in the room and even Pepper held the will to give such care to each other and to himself. They made this tower home. It scared him how protective the mere thought of a home zapped him. It felt so different from how he felt when protecting Betty or even the city just a few short months ago. This protective force in him felt solid and unmoving. Something he knew he could not run from. Not like he wanted to or anything. Tony and Emma had made it very clear that Bruce held chair in the Science Bros platform. No going back they had told him.

The scientist smiled fondly as Tony grappled the idea and went wild with it. Something about hovering platforms and ledges with lasers that had Emma pulling up the insurance files.

The day continued on and the plans for the rooms set with only minor diversion and intervention on Bruce and Emma's part to keep Tony from making Captain Roger's room fluorescent pink.

Bruce held the room second closet to the kitchen. Emma's sat directly across from the kitchen and sandwiched between Bruce—to the left—and Tony's—to the right. Captain Roger's room rested right next to the elevator right before Bruce's. On the other side of the elevator were Hawkeye and Black Widow's rooms. Thor's room came after Tony's and that held the main level along with the kitchen, living room, and small study. The next few levels above and below were extra levels for guest and possible prisoners—though the real prison that Tony planned on making resided on an unknown island somewhere near Australia being in the making.

One of the floors above held a library and movie theater combo that took up almost two stories but hey, Tony goes big. It had been the floor that Loki apparently had taken over and been smashed in. Upon Emma's request, their floor below had a longer balcony than that floor. After that was a space for the jets Tony planned on making just for the team. Ending the upper rooms let the roof. All of this could only be accessed by a private elevator set only to the Avengers, Pepper, Emma, and anyone else Tony said could—if at all. He still could not stop Agent from entering no matter what he tried.

The whole rebuild plus lab upgrades and gym took only six days which floored both Bruce and Emma. Emma could only shrug at Bruce's awestruck look of confusion and comment on "when one has the money…" she left him with that to explore her new abode. So exciting!

* * *

Today marked day four of their living in the newly furnished Avenger's Tower—Tony even made the 'A' that was left bigger—the tower now stood for the team's home base.

Emma slipped across the smooth stone floor on soft green socks with cute skulls. Dressed in black comfy yoga pants and a red t-shirt that held the logo for the anime 'One Piece', a large smile was plastered on her face as she held out her arms for balance. With a quick 360 spin on her heel and a swift adjustment of her glasses, she danced down two steps, back up one, and then down the rest much to the amusement of her older companions who sat much like the day they planned the final details of the tower. On a couch, in similar clothing, with stuff everywhere. For superheroes they were pretty routine.

She hopped over the back of the couch. Landing next to Tony, she took up a nearby report from the table with a victorious smile.

"What has you so peppy, Dancing Queen?" Tony questioned with a laugh.

"I'm young and sweet but not 17!" She sang teasingly "I just told off an asshat who tried to trick me into leasing permits for weapons under our name and I did so fantastically!" She reported while throwing up her limbs with a cheer.

"Excellent! Up top!" Tony encouraged and they high fived with whoops of joy. "In a few weeks I think you'll be ready to step up to face to face meetings."

"We will have to see." Emma replied slightly nervous. Pepper coached her and they would hold some small meetings together to get her started next month if all goes to plan. Mainly meetings with the employees and a few with the President. Nothing big as Pepper had said.

Her job had already branched off into report deliveries and retrieving. So far most were friendly with her. She even had a very microscopic crush forming on an accountant on level 37. He always made it a point to talk to her and she always left with a smile from a complement but it did not give her a basis for judging a potential date with the guy and she had her concerns. Some of the older ladies of the tower—the gossip grans who always had time to make sure she had everything and was going the right direction, bless their hearts—pulled her aside to warn her about him. They positively adored the quirky girl that seemed to becoming a second Pepper in the making. The girl, the knitters decided, needed some guidance and they were sure to get to her before the meaner and less inviting workers took a hold of her. When word of a young girl working close with Mr. Stark came about, the rumor mill hit the roof(and the Tower has very high roofs). Talk of lost daughters and affairs ran rampant over the work stations. Until the dear girl showed off a picture of her uncle's wedding the year before. The grannies of the tower nearly got her whole life story and it made them love working for Tony Stark all the more. Besides the excellent retirement plan, Mr. Stark truly held a standing of a great boss. The women told Emma of the accountant's less than glamorous track record and advised her to tread carefully.

Emma took the words in full swing to take caution. She gut told her to be on guard with the flirt but no real red flags popped up when speaking with him. So she held off making any rash judgments based on gossip. When proof came about she would react properly.

The trio lapsed into a comforting lull of work. Tony and Bruce tossing out theories and Emma typing up reports. A few times she would pass one for Tony to sign or place a few in the Pepper pile which would be lessened by Tony who would never admit that he signed the ones in Pepper's pile.

This normalcy that settled broke only a few short hours later by a phone call.

"Mr. Stark, Director Fury is on the line. Shall I patch him through?" The British sounding AI informed.

Emma raised her eyes from the screen of the laptop to look pointed at Tony. For all that it was worth, during the time shared with the genius, he was in all consideration her big brother. So when _The_ Big Brother, who had been point of countless rants or jokes by Tony, she felt her worry increase for her new forming family. Tony had given her the briefest of brief summarizes that ever had been briefed. It went a little like this;

"A soldier from the ice caps, a demi-god with flowing hair and wrestler muscles, a green giant, two super spies verses one crazed demi-god also brother but not brother to the first demi-god all puppeteer-ed by the furious Fury. Oh, and me of course."

Emma knew her brain was scattered and she could usually follow Tony's spiels but he lost her at ice caps and flowing hair. But she knew that Fury equaled a possible Avenger Assemble which meant Tony and Bruce going into the battle zone. Not the best thoughts for her stomach or her heart.

So she watched as Tony reluctantly gave JARVIS the go ahead. Pepper had made it clear that the next time Fury called he had to answer or he would lose Emma for a week—Emma felt so warm and fuzzy to be a threat, feeling so special.

"Go for it." Tony said sending a cocky smirk to Bruce and a wink to Emma. She stuck her tongue out at him causing him to begin to retort but Fury cut into their face off.

"Stark, I need you and Banner on the Quinjet to the Helicarrier. There's a meeting you need to attend." A no-nonsense male voice ordered over the speakers. It intimidated Emma just a bit.

"What's going on, Fury? Someone break one of your toys?" Tony snarked with a smirk knowing it would annoy the Director. Emma shook her head fondly at her boss.

"Get your asses on the jet. This is Avenger business. Besides, I don't need you to fix my toys." The Director countered and the line ended.

"He sounds like he's in a good mood." Bruce commented causing Emma to snicker and Tony to throw his head back with a laugh.

"Yeah. Alright. Let's go see what Fury has cooking for us. Hey, we can pitch the home-base idea." Tony said cheerfully as he stood up. Bruce rose to follow.

Emma set the computer on the table and launched herself at Tony. With her arms wrapped tightly around his waist she gave him a big hug. He stumbled at first but quickly returned the hug.

"Don't do anything so stupid it gets ya killed." She ordered but it came out mumbled from her face being pressed into his shoulder.

"Oh come on, when have I ever—oh right." Tony started but caught himself when Emma pulled away to give him 'the Look'.

The look most women—mainly moms, wives, older sisters of younger brothers, and grannies—that said bullshit was about to be called out on and they held evidence to kick you to the curb. Emma was slowly mastering it with the help from Pepper.

After 'the Look' had done its job, Emma turned and hugged Bruce—gentler than how she hugged Tony.

"Make sure they don't kill him for being a moronic walnut, will ya?" She asked and both ignored Tony's cry of outrage.

"I'll do my best." Bruce promised with a kind, teasing smile.

"That's all I ask." Emma replied with a firm nod of her head.

Those words encompassed what Tony and Emma stood for to Bruce. Neither expected greatness, only asked for him to do his best. She simply wanted him to be Bruce and Tony had already made it clear that he wanted the same. Emma made it stand to both men that she did not hold their faults as the base of who they are but simply accepted them.

It was something Bruce definitely was not used to. It had become the norm for everyone to fear him or poke him with a 39 and a half foot poll. To walk on eggshells around him. The ease Tony and Emma had simply fallen into his life as comfortably as they did astonished him. They saw Bruce. He saw Tony and Emma. Emma saw Bruce and Tony. Not a monster or genius in a suit. Bruce cherished the 'good mornings' from Emma and Tony's banter or latest idea. Bruce felt that Tony held the same thoughts by how the billionaire would look at Pepper or Emma, hell even at himself. The acceptance of ones being was grounding the group. Bruce hoped that the others would enjoy its comfort as he did.

Emma watched and gave a small wave when they entered the elevator.

"Noodles. Dinner. Beef. Please and thank you!" Tony shouted as the doors closed. She heard a chuckle follow.

"What a dork! He coulda told me sooner! Dear Lord, he better not get his ass kicked." Emma said with an amused smile.

"I agree Miss. Dewey. His timing is impeccable." JARVIS commented causing Emma to grin.

"Ain't that the truth." She giggled before heading to the kitchen to start a beef roast.

* * *

The ride in the jet was thankfully uneventful and the two geniuses soon found themselves sitting at the large glossy black table sooner than either really wished.

Steve sat in one of the chairs looking about aimlessly. Dressed in a simply grey blue muscle shirt, brown leather jacket and nice jeans, he met the two with a nod when his bright blue eyes locked onto their forms.

"Stark, Banner." He acknowledged.

"Hey Capsicle! How's it going?" Tony inquired with a smirk at the slight narrow of Steve's eyes.

"Tony." Bruce said in a warning tone as he took a seat near Steve.

"I'll play nice. Don't tell on me, K?" Tony replied with a smile.

Bruce rolled his eyes fondly while Tony took a seat on Bruce's open side.

Clint and Natasha walked in behind Fury. They swiftly took their seats as Fury made his way to the front.

"No Pointbreak?" Tony asked ignoring Bruce's look. Bruce knew that Tony knew that Thor was not available or on Earth.

"Thor's off planet as you already know. We'll put him in the loop when he comes back." Fury stated in his no-nonsense not taking any bullshit tone. "Right now though, there is a new terrorist system forming. That's why you're all here to be debriefed." Fury informed before diving into the details of the new forming syndicate.

"So electronic and genetic stealing terrorist? That's it?" Tony summarized after the two hours of Fury talking.

"That's what we have. Be prepared to suit up at any time Avengers. Dismissed." Fury ended before he strode away to the other side of the room to talk to Agent Hill.

"Hold up everyone!" Tony interjected as the others began to leave. "I have news."

Steve remained seated as the two assassins stood beside their chairs. Tony took that as a sign to continue.

"Since we're gonna be a 'team' and all, I've made Stark Towers the kinda headquarters or home-base whatever you call it for the Avengers. There's a room for each of you. Just saying, it's there all ready for you. Bruce's been there and is still breathing." Tony ended as he gestured like a game show host to Bruce who gave a smile and shy wave.

The assassins shared a 'look' while Steve gazed at the two scientist with an odd expression.

"You want _us_ to live with you?" Steve asked slowly. Unsure of the meaning and intent of the action especially coming from Stark.

"Well duh? I already have the rooms set and we gotta work together outside of not killing each other. Besides, at least the damages will be on me and not Fury. I can fix anything you guys break, Bruce can patch up injuries, and so on." Tony countered with a wide grin.

"Don't worry. I made sure he didn't do anything offensive or crude." Bruce reassured at the tense looks they received. Tony huffed and muttered about being tag-teamed.

"We'll think about it." Natasha stated and walked out with Clint right by her side.

"Good enough. What about you Steve-o?" Tony asked turning his full attention to the soldier.

"I don't know-" Steve began.

"Just come by for dinner and look at the place. Maybe stay for a week. Bruce did and now he's stuck with me and M'M." Tony persuaded.

"Don't worry, Cap. It's not as bad as you think." Bruce comforted but it lost its strength at his teasing tone.

"M'M might take offense to that." Tony chimed with a smile.

"Alright. I'll give it a look." Steve relented with a heavy sign. He felt as though he signed a deal with the devil and began to march toward his doom.

"Yes! You'll love it. We even have a really _really_ extremely reinforced gym. Tons of stuff to punch and other fight stuff. Your room even has a great view of the city well they all do but yours over looks most of central park and-" Tony rattled off as the three men headed off to the Quinjets.

As Tony went on and on about the Tower and the changes, Steve grew more confused though Bruce did what he could to help explain things here and there. One thing stood out in the conversations was the near consent reference to 'M'M'. It did not seem like he was talking about the candy but about a person. This worried Steve more since he had not heard of anyone outside of SHIELD and Tony's CEO Miss. Potts being in the loop or being under the known allies for the knowledge of the Avengers initiative. The way Tony spoke though made Steve believe the genius held 'M'M' very fondly and so did Doctor Banner. Steve simply hoped he would not regret this decision.

* * *

He regretted it. Not even twenty minutes in and the techno-babble flew over his head and out the nearest window. He had grown up with books dreaming of future technology and much of that seemed predicted right from his childhood favorites. Just how Tony exampled it all through Steve for a loop. Bruce did his best to help ease the confusion but Tony always jumped in to spring another something new on the soldier. His confusion both eased and increased—how did that even work?—when he stepped off the elevator into the 'Avenging levels' den or center area and saw a young girl standing there with her hands on her hips giving the group a look Steve had not seen since the nuns at his old school caught him and Bucky sneaking about when they were twelve.

"Would it really kill you to text me or tell JARVIS the fancy dancie dude that can rely messages to inform me that you did not offend anyone and actually brought home a friend? Hm? Seriously Tony, I could of made cookies!" Emma exclaimed spreading her arms out in exasperation.

The two scientist appeared chastised before Tony's grin graced his face as he laughed.

"Next time, K?" He compromised.

"At least you're still in one piece. Thank you so much Bruce." Emma replied with a heavily dramatic sigh of relief.

"Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad!" Tony interjected playfully.

"Welcome to Avenger Towers Mr." Emma looked to Tony for help cutting off her charm their socks off smile for a one of curious need to know.

"Steve Rogers." Bruce supplied earning a pout from Tony for stopping any kind of insult possibly thrown.

"Mr. Rogers." Emma stated before snickering. "I'm sorry" She quickly amended as she regained her composure. "It's just that there was a kid's show with a Mr. Rogers who wore a red sweater. Loved it when I was a kid. He got me nearly obsessed with trollies. It was also interesting to find out he was a war vet and used the sweater to cover his tattoos." She informed.

"Really? Now _that's_ something." Tony admired with a chuckle already planning on buying a bunch of red sweaters.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Steve replied a bit dazed by the speedy information given to him and simply held out his hand. She took it and gave a firm shake.

"It's great to have you. Though, I think I'm a bit young to be a ma'am. Just call me Emma please sir." She responded taking her hand back.

"I smell food!" Tony stated excitedly.

"Shall we Breakfast Club it to the kitchen?" Emma suggested with a grin.

"Let's do it." Tony cheered.

They stood shoulder to should and shuffled their feet imitating the dance scene from "The Breakfast Club" movie.

"Walk like an Egyptian!" Emma called out. JARVIS played the tunes and away the two went dancing toward the kitchen.

Steve looked at Bruce with a stunned and dazed expression that caused the doctor to shake his head and chuckle.

"You'll get used to their antics." He supplied and lead Steve over to the already in full bicker mode duo.

"I didn't know Stark had a sister." Steve commented as they entered the pristine kitchen.

"Aw, I'm touched and slightly offended that I could pass as Tony's sister." Emma cooed and clutched the plastic spoon she held to her chest in mock swoon.

"Hey!" Tony chimed but sounded no less amused then before. "M'M here is my assistant slash Avenger's den mom. You need something she gets it. Hungry? She makes or orders it. Need clothes or some information stuff? Go to her." Tony listed wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Don't be afraid to ask. I have Stark card ready to burn. But for now, Dinner!" Emma informed as she dived under Tony's arm and went to take plates out.

Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Tony was less of an ass but Steve chalked that up to all the bickering the genius and Emma did during the time. Bruce was kind and pleasant to chat with while also informing the soldier that the bickering was a norm.

The biggest surprise came with how natural it all felt and Steve wanted to peg that on the youngest member of the group. Emma. Tony and Bruce brought that same feeling only muted in intensity. Something blocked Tony from going to the length of companionship he went to with Emma and Bruce in the relationship with Steve. Steve would work on finding out just what he did to make the genius act in such a way. With Emma, she simply enhanced the energy in the room. Content, happiness, warmth, and so just radiated off her. She boosted the potential friendship between the people. She had the darnest randomness he ever saw when it came to practically everything. With Tony, she shattered at high speeds and bounced back ideas with the genius. Her ideas being more practical and less explosive than Tony's. She also had a more so morbid humor that just popped up. All in good spirit and it just amused Steve.

It was late when they could be found gathered on the couches watching TV when Tony asked the question that Steve had asked himself constantly that night.

"So Cap, you gonna stay?" The billionaire asked oh so casually from his seat.

"Yes Tony. I'll stay." Steve answered with a tiny smile as Tony and Emma grinned brightly. Bruce smiled shyly.

"Awesome! We'll get your stuff tomorrow." Tony stated and returned to talking with Bruce.

"Welcome to the club Steve." Emma said softly but smiling happily.

Steve found himself smiling back.

* * *

IT IS FINISHED! YES! God I am so sorry for all the delay. Shit hit the fan and other stuff. BUT I am not giving up. Slow as a non-ninja turtle, I will make it. THIS I VOW! Kinda.

My next update should be—more so hopefully—near the end of the month and beginning October. By then we should get into the first kind of arch or turning point. Things are starting to pick up here folks! I am so happy to have a keyboard that the 'L' and "" and other keys work. -tears of joy-

-Radioactive

What… what. FANFICTION IS DOWN! I CAN'T UPDATE?! NNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I just finished. I just. Why. Why? Why you do this to meeee!

Ok so that really did happen. Like yesterday and the three days before that Fanfiction would not work and I checked in class and it worked right after I logged off. So yeah. That happened.


	6. Of Spies and Monday Dates

Welcome back folks! I LOVE all of my reviews! Even the ones that point out my miss-spellings and errors! I will find those mistakes and FIX THEM post haste!

College is going good. My Ethics class is really interesting and my communications class both tie together at times. I am glad I took those classes for they shall help with my writing. Geography is kicking my tail but I like and hate it all at the same time. Good people though. Same for my history class. So many terrorist. Overall, I am glad I get to spend a part of my week [or month depending on hw] typing up these stories for all of you. This one is a baby but now I have more. Look out for Deadpool and Wolverine fics. I have some fun ones. Mainly Deadpool. IT'S INFECTIOUS! Once you get ideas you cannot stop! It's beautiful though and I can't wait to write it and hear your reviews! [Oh My God. Soulmate fics have taken my very being and so has Pietro. Frigging ACCENTS! All the people. So many stories. Dance parties. Feels. Ugh. I fail.]

WE ARE GETTING TO THE FIRST BIG ARCH PEOPLE! HUZZAH! I mean it. The big twist is about to begin its Coriolis Effect [See what I did there Geography? Huh? Huh? –evil cackling—] Let's Get it STARTED!

-Radioactive

* * *

Of Spies and Monday Dates

There were times she loved life and enjoyed the perks of her job. The list would take days to read off all her reasons. At the moment though, Emma felt murderous. She laid on her back withering in pain and she cursed herself for not moving fast enough but at the same time reminded herself that moving fast had landed her right where she was. Yes friends, the time when her insides turn against themselves and shred each other was upon her. Mother Nature's way of showing the miracle of bearing children felt all too sadistic and familiar. Emma's current time was a gut buster. As per usual with periods, there was a light period and then this. Periods that caused the world to spin, joints to ache, and the need to hurl ruled the hours. She had been so close to getting the pain relieving magic meds when she crumbled to the ground in the kitchen.

That was how Tony found her. He grimaced sympathetically.

"Bad?" He inquired, stepping over the sprawled form of his assistant. Her only reply came as a whine and shiver of pain.

She heard him moving about the sink and cabinets.

Tony sat down next to her with the pain reliever and a glass of water.

"Can you move up yet?"

Emma shifted to sit up but fell back onto the hard wood with a whimper.

"Nope." Tony snorted before he laid back next to her.

Emma nearly cried at the gesture. No one had done something like that for her and it meant the world that Tony did.

After a few moments, Pepper walked in and took one look at the two.

"That bad?" She commented as she took a seat next to Tony.

It made Emma laugh so hard she nearly had tears in her eyes. Pepper in her pencil skirt and crisp white blouse sitting on the kitchen floor and all done with the same grace and pose Pepper masterfully wielded. Tony and Pepper joined in. Once more the kitchen filled with laughter.

Tony joked about only needing Bruce and Steve to complete the picture.

Eventually Emma was able to peel herself off the floor, take the meds, and get on with her day.

* * *

Another floor related incident occurred in the lab one afternoon. Emma was dead tired from dealing with stupid politicians for Pepper and had taken to napping under a lab table with a pillow.

"M'M RANDOM IDEA GO!" Tony shouted smacking the table and startling the sleep deprived women.

"SUPER SPIT!" She shrieked as she flung up to a sitting position only to smack her head under the table.

Tony loved asking her questions or ideas when she was sleepy or hyper on candy. They were the best.

"Spit?" Bruce questioned adjusting his glasses. He could tell this would either be really bad or down right hilarious.

"Yeah like' she drawled yawning as she dragged herself out "Did whatever done to ya effect viscosity of ya spit? Do the serum or being a god er- demi-god? differ?" Emma elaborated as she rubbed her eyes.

Tony stared at her in amazement.

"That is a great point. Once Thor gets here we'll go to the roof and test this." Tony said bouncing on his feet.

"Test what?" Bruce interrupted confused looking between the two.

"We gonna hack loogies at people from the roof." Emma giggled manically.

"To test viscosity of our saliva!" Tony gleefully exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous." Bruce replied shaking his head fondly at his childish friends. Though he would still be dragged along for the fun.

* * *

In the kitchen one morning, Tony wondered in around six for once. Steve already had the paper and Emma swayed while making an attempt to breakfast. Tony knew Emma pulled an all-nighter and saw his opportunity. He snuck up to Emma while she messed with the coffee machine. She turned—

"GOOD MORNING!"

"AH! I PLEDGE ALLIGENCE TO Face of United Captain America! Which fees I stand-Whaaaa?"

Tony fell to the ground laughing as Steve collapsed onto the table hiding his face in his arms as his body shook with mirth. Emma gaped at them for a good minute.

"Damn it all! It's too early for this shit!" Emma huffed. "Make ya own damn breakfast." She muttered as she shuffled out of the kitchen and back to her comfy bed leaving the howls of laughter to stay in the kitchen. Though she wished she knew what she said that was so funny.

* * *

It was two weeks later when Clint, Natasha, and Thor arrived to live at the Tower. Pepper had gotten a call and volunteered to give a shorten version of the tour. When they all arrived the scene they came upon would definitely qualify as unexpected.

Tony ran down the hall past them as an axe flew right past his head to imbed itself into the white bare wall. Emma came chasing after with rage defining her features. Her hair and clothes were slightly singed and soot speckled her fair skin. Tony held similar signs of a lab explosion.

"Those papers took me all week Tony. ALL WEEK! And you had to go and blow me up with them!" Emma shouted as she wretched the axe from the wall. The elevator group stood directly between Emma and Tony as they faced off.

"I didn't even mean to blow you up. Actually, the experiment should not even of blown up and where the hell did you get the axe?" Tony replied in a loud voice.

"IT was on a work bench." Emma answered in an equally loud voice.

"You put a hole in my wall!" Tony yelled. Emma glanced back at it.

"We'll put one of Steve's art pieces there." Emma reasoned. Steve looked up from his spot on one of the visible arm chairs and sent a thumbs up causing Bruce to snicker. Tony paused then gave a shrug and nod of his head.

"Good idea. Oh hi Pepper." Tony greeted turning Emma's attention to the group.

Emma squeaked before she quickly straightened her burnt plaid green button up. She then hid the axe behind her back and smiled shyly as she flushed in embarrassment.

"Wel-welcome to to Avenger Towers-" She looked at Tony.

"—Assassins and Thunder God." He prompted.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanov, and Lord Thor. I'm Emma. I am here to help with any needs and food preferences along with your host—Tony Stark!" She began in her talk show host voice.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you for the intro Miss. Dewey. It's an honor. Really. We have Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner lounging in the living room and Pepper giving us the look which means I am shutting up now." Tony trailed off under the power of Pepper.

"Allow me to show you to your rooms. Feel free to relax before you join us for lunch. We are having soup and cookies. Thankfully I was prepared _this_ time unlike others." Emma said giving Tony a pointed but teasing glance.

"Everything turned out fine!" Tony exasperated dramatically before kissing Pepper.

Emma rolled her eyes good naturally at the couple and began to walk away when Pepper held out her hand.

"The axe." The CEO stated with a quirk of her lips.

Emma sighed and pouted as she handed over her new found favorite toy.

"Follow me, please." She said leading the three remaining Avengers to the left of the elevator.

"How did you end up with Stark?" Clint asked in an attempt to converse. He did not remember reading about an assistant.

He glanced over at Natasha and saw her sizing the young girl up. She did not know of her either it seemed.

"I met Tony in a park while I was crying my eyes out and having a moment of mental breakdown. In the end I got a job and you guys get a den mom or so Tony calls me." Emma answered casually with her normal charming smile. "We'll get matching jackets." She grinned. She could not wait until Christmas.

"You are quite young, Lady Emma. Why take a position alongside the Man of Iron?" Thor questioned in a loud but not booming voice.

"Needed the money to pay the chemo bills." Emma easily answered.

"Chemo?" Thor parroted in confusion.

"Cancer?" Clint prompted at the same time.

"My youngest brother had cancer—a genetic disease or illness—in his left eye. He's clean now but the other bills were bad. My first month's paycheck cut right through the debt. Now I'm helping repay the mortgage my parents took and helping with college stuff. This last room is yours Agent Barton. If anything is lacking please inform us as soon as possible. Or whenever. Pretty sure Pepper does not want to do damage control if she Tony and I loose on IKEA." Emma informed as she topped besides a door.

"Thanks." The archer said and gave a nod of his head once he entered the room. Emma smiled.

"Agent Romanov's room is this next one and oh damn. I blame Tony but your room, Thor, is on the other end of the hall. Shoulda kept the axe." Emma began before she mumbled off about Tony and pink shampoo.

Natasha entered the room with a slight dip of her head leaving Emma to guide Thor to his new abode.

* * *

The first few weeks were not as uplifting as Pepper and Emma had hoped though better than what they expected sort of. Tensions ran high, toes were stepped on-literally and metaphorically, and new furniture ordered after the first four fights. Somehow they made it work and Emma questioned the power alcohol held over friendships.

During the next month Emma somehow befriended the spies. Mainly while she cooked or watched the two spar when no one else was around. Natasha was the first person she told about the strange feelings she had at times. They had started out as just first time away from home jitters but Emma knew the difference between that and this kind of paranoia. Natasha and JARVIS did a sweep of the Tower for her. She most certainly felt safer but that niggling feeling of being watched never lessened.

* * *

As the weeks wore on, Emma lost time to hang out with her supers. Tony was putting her to work regulating paperwork to other levels lately.

Then, it happened so suddenly—no just kidding. It did not happen like a cheesy office romance. She had a crush. Very small and unimportant with very little backing other than some nice brief words and some smiles. Only a minor attraction to a male accountant. The one the grannies warned her about. She still held her suspicions but overall he was a gentleman to her. Being new to the dating realm, Emma brought this up with Pepper and Natasha on Thursday—designated Girls' Night ironically.

They both encouraged her suspicions and agreed that if he did ever ask her on a date to give it a try. She could always back out and they would support her. Emma loved them so much. Even though Tony nearly freaked out over it when he overheard. That sneak! Tony countered with;

"Bros protect bros."

Emma really had no arguments against that. More T-shirt ideas.

So when David did ask her out on a date for dinner, Emma said yes albeit hesitantly.

David was nice to talk to but he was arrogant in a not Tony loveable way. He was also a massive flirt and the word along the grapevine worried her of his true intentions. She was not a one night stand kind of girl. There were some rumors of him having bad relationships and being a jerk which was something Emma did not want. She took these words with a grain of rice but she had friends who had dated jerks and some of the outcomes were not pretty. It was one date. One chance to see if it would be beneficial to her to be with him. She would cast aside the words of others and take what she learned from him. Then she would decide.

* * *

If was Tuesday the day after the date.

Emma remembered the safe dating lecture she got from Tony, Steve, AND Thor! The night before. It filled her little heart with love. She left out telling them that Clint and Natasha gave her tiny knives to hide on her person.

They also left her with a subtle message that they were going to teach her how to defend herself. Which would start Wednesday.

The date had been decent but unsettling to Emma. Her gut—which she trusted very much—was telling her to run from David. Normally in the office, David gave off very little warning bells but alone with him was different. He was slightly different. She had concerns that he was in this to mess with her. Especially since most of his comments to her were mildly condescending and mocking. A far cry from his complementary and flirty words in the office. Maybe she just watched too much crime time TV or watched the Justice Network too much. He also spent the whole dinner talking mainly about himself. He never asked her or gave her time to respond to any personal questions. For the most part after being cut in mid-sentence five times, Emma simply let him talk and enjoyed her amazingly delicious lasagna. What really threw her was how he reacted to returning her to the Tower instead of some apartment.

"You actually _live_ with _them_?" He questioned in a tone that sent the hair on the back of her neck on point and made her want to go into fight mode. She felt very protective of her people. They were hers.

"Yes." She stated shortly keeping her face neutral as she could. She did not appreciate how he called her friends 'them'. He gave her a side glance and slow smirk as if it was enough to win her over. She narrowed her eyes when he moved to wrap his arms around her to pull her into him. Irritation flared in her at the audacity. She did not give him any permission and she was about to call him off on it when flood lights turned on. Emma had to bite her lip to suppress her grin.

"Alright kiddies! Separate! Separate! Hands to self. It's past curfew." Tony exclaimed from the company garage entrance smiling a very smug 'I ruined the moment and I saw what you tried to do and it is so not happening on my lawn' smile.

David scowled and moved away, practically shoving Emma to the side. Both Tony and Emma narrowed their eyes. Rude much.

"I'll see you later sweet cheeks." He stated with a wink and smile that met the unmoving force of Emma's stare.

She said nothing. Only walking confidently up to stand besides Tony who glared at David until the man was in the cab and gone.

"Sweet cheeks? Really? I take it went bad since you look like you'd rather lick my shoes than kiss him." Tony commented swinging his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his arm.

"I would. The food was good. David was kinda an ass." Emma replied as they entered the elevator.

"I could tell. I mean really? Who calls someone sweet cheeks anymore? Honestly?"

"Agreed. Totally not going to have a second date. He did not even get me ice cream. That's like the dessert of must haves for first dates if TV is anything to go by."

"Hallmark channel totally ruined the dating level."

"Yup. Soo ice cream?"

"Hell yeah."

That is how the kitchen ended up flooded with ice cream and Tony had a new idea.

* * *

So now it was Tuesday afternoon and Emma was looking for David to tell him in person that she did not want to continue seeing him. She would rather be with her supers than someone who did not make an effort to get to know her. Even their small talk over reports never truly branched into private life. She knew next to nothing about his ideas or goals for the future. He went on and on about what he did for the company—which in all honesty seemed over empathized, she hoped he had not been fishing for her to do something—and how important his family contributed to society. He did ask questions during their dinner but never solid questions. The ones that he did ask he answered himself without giving her a moment to answer.

After being interrupted two times, she got the picture. He did not make her feel as she and others told her a relationship should feel. The feeling of being important, of being the desire, the companionship that she felt with her family both bio and adopted. David made her feel lacking. It reminded her of the kids who used to bully her when younger. The ones that used her love of knowledge to gain higher standing and gave sickly sweet phony friendship or those who were forced to invite her to parties by parents. It was not real. Emma made a promise to herself after seeing both positive and negative relationships from her friends and family and she knew what she expected out of a companionship. David did even ask her what she saw in their relationship. He only assumed. He assumed wrong.

So it was Tuesday afternoon and she could not find David. She had half a mind to send an email but she dealt with him on a near weekly basis. It felt rude to do so and not be up front with it. Communication and all that.

It was not until Friday when she finally ran into him that she had her chance.

She had left one phone message and text stating her wish to speak with him after not finding him Tuesday. Then she kind of forgot about it when her team had a mission which left Pepper and her gravitating to each other in worry for their family. Clint was still nursing a few bruised ribs that nearly sent Emma into a panic that only Natasha and Tony could calm her from.

She was surprised that upon her calling out to him she saw his shoulders tense and body go ridged before he sighed heavily as if burdened by something. It sent her alarms blaring. She did not face three am wake up calls to analyze a situation and come out victorious for nothing. She surprised the hell out of Clint after the first time especially since her first reaction was to smash a lamp into his skull.

Her instincts screamed for her to run for the hills and get away. This was not the David she spoke to over reports. This was the David she saw bits and pieces of that he hid. The one that made her wary of him in the first place. It finally clicked who he had reminded her of in the beginning. Way back in high school there had been a boy who hurt one of her friends. Now that she had her eyes wide open she saw the similarities and felt ashamed that she allowed herself to fall for his games.

"Look Emma, if we are going to date I can't have you being Stark's go to girl, okay? It's—" He started but Emma cut him off as her normally dormant wrath bloomed at the slight against her.

"Just what do you think I am to Mr. Stark?" She hissed coldly holding her ground just a few feet from him.

"I know he's our boss but it's a scandal to sleep with him when you're dating me. I thought better of you really." David replied snidely.

"One, I am not sleeping with Tony he loves Pepper. Two, how dare you insinuate that I am someone like that. Three, who said we were full term dating? I have been attempting to contact you to tell you that a second date is not in your future." She nearly snarled but kept her tone to surprisingly level neutrality. Be proud ma!

"As if anyone else is going to date your ugly-" David began but once again Emma was not having any of it.

"Are you truly that moronic that you believe such an insignificant and poorly made attempt to hurt my feelings or self-esteem would work on me? Pathetic. I have better things to do then spend them watching you save face in such a childish manner. Stay far from my people and myself." Emma ended stunning him with her declaration.

She turned sharply on her heel to walk away but as many prior events this was regretted. First rule of any fight verbal or brawl, never turn away from ones opponent.

David grabbed her by her upper arm and bodily threw her into the nearby wall.

"You little bitch." David sneered.

"So that's your real name." Emma snarked. If he thought she was going to back down in fear he had another thing coming. She lived with supers.

She dropped her body breaking his hold on her arm and rolled away from him. The back of her head stung from the impact and the bruise most likely forming from hitting the wall but she ignored it at the moment. Bigger fish to fry.

"You should of just listened to me." David chastised casually but she could see the anger in his eyes. Fear gripped her. She could take him but outside of sparring with the spies she never truly fought before. Going to have to work on that.

"Nope. Not gonna happened." She replied and moved to tackle him or run—she was still deciding—when David went flying. Bub-bye. Emma stared wide-eyed and stunned until a familiar and comforting booming voice echoed the hall.

"Are you damaged, Lady Emma?" THOR TO THE RESCUE! ON A Thurs—FRIDAY!

"Now yeah. I owe you a cake or something." Emma mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head with a hiss before rotating her arm where he had grabbed her. It hurt too damnit.

"Damnit Thor. I wanted to hit the bastard." Tony whined as he approached the two with a team of security guards. "Oh by the way, he's fired." He tacked on.

"Fantastic. Can we get some ice?" Emma sighed feeling a little better that JARVIS had ratted her out just in the nick of time. Love that AI.

After a bag of frozen peas and some mint chip ice cream later, the team found themselves in the living room watching _The Princess Bride._ One of her favorite movies to watch when mad besides _Kill Bill._

Natasha had told—order cough cough—Emma that they were going to start teaching her more defensive moves and weaponry. Steve gave her hug and promise to make dinner. Bruce checked her head and arm reporting only some bruising and slight strain muscles. Nothing bad. He even allowed her to cuddle with him and made some soothing tea. He was so the old man of the group. Tony joined in because he did not want Bruce having all the fun. Thor was the one to request the watching of movies for the rest of the day.

Emma was happy and so reverently grateful to her friends that she almost started to cry which caused Tony to whine about making him cry. It was a wonderful rest of the night that was only disturbed by the phantom feeling she kept having whenever she looked past corners of the room. It was strange. Almost as if something was there in the shadows. She brushed it off as frayed nerves for now and returned to relaxing with her beloved family.

* * *

OK FOLKS! GETTING THE REALLY LAMELY DONE HINTS?! Sorry it took so long. On a brighter note, I am doing fantastic in my classes! WOO! I also got a half teacher's assistant slash partial tutoring position for my Geography class! It will be great for improving my goal of becoming a teacher of SCIENCE!

The incoming Arch will not contain Loki. He is an Arch of his own-lol. This will be more of Emma growing and more of her impact on the group before Loki crashes in—hint hint. BUT Loki does enter the conversation soon. THAT ENDS IT FOR THIS EPISODE OF UNIVERSAL INFLUX. STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME:

CHAPTER 6: Green or Blue, Shadows, and Vents

[That is lame but come on! It's 8 in the morning! Work with me!]

-~-Radio! [THIS IS HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN! HALLOWEEN!] [4302 words via 15 pages wow]


	7. IMPORTANT NEWS

I hate doing this folks. I sincerely do and I even typed 'sincerely' correct in the first go so this is serious.

I forgot my flashdrive at home. I have almost FOUR HOURS TO TYPE STORIES AND I DON'T HAVE THE FLASHDRIVE!

I am nearly in tears and my friend [Aquamarine if you know my TF work] is laughing at my pain. I have to save this stuff on my school account (WHICH I DON'T EVEN TRUST! BECAUSE SCHOOL!) and email it to self for safety.

SO. ….. HERE IS MY UPDATE SCHEDULE FOR LIFE! TADA!

I will do my best to work with it so here we go.

I intend to update every two weeks or so now that I have days to work on things. _THIS IS UNTIL_ I start gaining tutoring appointments. Until that happens this will work.

I will type on Mondays and Review on Wednesdays. Post on Wednesdays and cry on Thursdays.

[ PS: I watched Labyrinth with my family and yes. All the yes and glitter and Bowie and I sang and happiness. And Monty Python Holy Grail. RUNAWAY! ]

Also here are some new story things I maybe posting soon due to my lack of flashdrive…..work with me please this is hard.

[_3_1/2_]**Fairy Tail**—BECAUSE I LOVE FAIRY TAIL AND FEELS!

I have a few Laxus X Lucy [Blonde hair blue/brown eyed babies (*w*)] I have a LOT of in-depth thoughts on Laxus and stuff which I want to explore to see if I can write his character and Lucy's and the cast of Fairy Tail. First off, I do not hate Natsu. I love him to death but I do not ship him with Lucy. For reasons mentioned within the stories themselves. There will be some clichés but very little. Also a maybe Gajeel X Lucy X Laxus BECAUSE REASONS! Personally, I freaking adore Levy and Gajeel. They are mah faves! BUT I have reasons to ship this pairing as well. AND I only really ship Gajeel with Lucy if Laxus is in the ship. Otherwise I view Gajeel and Lucy as having a sibling platonic relationship—explained in story/ies—and so on. To me, Natsu and Lucy are friends—best of friends—but not romantic material for each other. That is all I am going to say, so if you want It will be! And if you do not know Fairy Tail, I highly recommend it. If you do not like Fairy Tail, then that is fine. It is your opinion verses mine and I will not fight you over it.

MOVING ON!

[~10 and up?] **MARVEL:** HOLY TACOS DEADPOOL THE MOVIE IS COMING! –pterodactyl squeals—I HAS IDEA FOR IT AND LOTS OF AWESOME! Mainly an insert character who goes to see the movie but ends up transported to MARVEL and breaks down due to HEROS and VILLAINS and WHERE MAH FAMILY and DEATH POSSIBLE! And hangs out with Deadpool and Tony. Makes a life and so. Just a thought.

SOULMARK AUs ARE A COMIN' ! (*w*) Because hilarity. I SPELT THAT RIGHT FIRST TRY! YUSH! I can never do that! SO OCs and maybe some Darcy-ness. Because Darcy Lewis is amazing in my opinion. Which I will fight for this one. COME AT MEE! (DOWN RADIO!—BUT RUNNER! I MUST FIGHT!—NO! YOU TWIT! YOU'LL JUST HURT YOURSELF!—NUUUUU!—Get the traq.-KE… WHY CRUEL WORL-ggaaahhh! Zzzzzz)

Ahem. Continuing. (shifty eyes) I have a lot of fun but sad but interesting but silly ideas for this. I want to expand my creativity with writing deeper things like depression and other types of struggles. I feel as if I do not do the subject justice in how I write them. If I am going to use the subject I want to do it the right way. And I will. Wish me luck. Criticism of Construction is desired. And hugs. –puppy dog eye—

Next is ALPHA/BETA/OMEGA verse! Oh Mah Primus. This verse. I cannot even begin—oh wait yes I can. I am so interested in this. So much so that I decided to plot a story outside of fandoms to work on one that gets really dark—hence my struggle with how to properly word and describe the situation and all that. These ones that I have for MARVEL are more sweet but also a little harsh on some of our favorite characters. I don't mean to be cruel to Steve but he holds so much potential to be an antagonist while also being so adorable and it is so hard I love these people and don't wanna hurt them and others and portray them in a way that does not work or make sense because we idolize and make them into a mold that if they are not so it ruins everything which is WRONG! They are human and are more than the Stars and Stripes they bleed! FIGHT M—NOT THE TRAQ! I'LL BE GOOD!

-lowers traq and blow darts—

TT^TT help meeee

Anyway, this is with Victor because I love him. I adore his character so much. So much fun. Alpha Victor and Omega OC that holds a really cute slight creepy/odd—more so odd than creepy relationship.

**SPEAKING OF THAT**_! I have other more non-related to Soulmarks and ABO ideas such as Victor/James-Logan/Wade being dads and uncles to a kid who was kidnapped and lots of bizarre (FIRST TRY!) maybe love interest in Pietro [HE IS ALIVE! NOT DEAD! I LIKE SWIMMING IN RIVERS!] or Colossus because height kink and ACCENTS ARE SUPERPOWERS!_

So that is going to happen. Along with one that deals with Logan and Victor taking care of a girl who joined the military in place of her big brother. So everyone thinks she is a guy until she meets up with Logan and Victor's team where it is discovered she is a mutant. CODE NAME: Breakdown or Breakout. Cannot remember right now since this not in notes. Who basically goes off and does shenanigans (SECOND TRY SPELLING YES! WIN) since she lives like Logan and Victor in the not dying sense. She loves them as family and hard to find them after going into hiding. She is a lot of fun and likes to save people and other stuff. Do NOT piss her off. Both guys are in for it. 8 years and no phone call! No one stands up Foxy Cleopatra!

I have some other shorts that died but I wrote enough for entertainment that I might put up if it gets to a point where I am having tea with Death.

I have another AVENGERS one that involves dogs and alien goo and love. So much luv and frwendswhip. XD I'll put the beginning up and see what you guys think of it.

Now. This is important.

One Piece.

That is right. One Piece.

[~3]** ONE PIECE GLITCHES! OHMAHTHOR! **[runs around squealing and dodging darts]

I fucking LOVE One Piece. BUT I FOUND PROBLEM. Are fanfics are getting predictable and some are not updating. There are some really interesting ones (seriously though? Harry Potter cross overs? So many cats? Oh those are amazing ideas!) There are some good ones and I love the cats but we are getting walled up. Where is our creativity people? We have ones with children of gods/goddesses or famous pirates that are few but good. We have one that is about a girl in a dog's body which is AMAZINGLY done. For real. But we also have repeats of plot lines that need to be rethought.

I will be doing some of these clichés because I have idea that can only be birthed by such clichés. We all have to deal with it. I really do not like that at all. –heavy sigh—BUT we will proceed. Only like two or three of my really decent story ideas are insert characters. I have one that is in the story that gets added to the crew that is a LOT of fun! Like this is my SHENANIGANS TO THE MAX one. It's Smoker x OC with feels and I love it and am working on it sort of.

The others are very heavy in feels and identity and life choices. I nearly cried just thinking over some of this stuff. But that is the fun part. Getting that emotion out of a story or idea. Where is our emotions? Where is the effort and care? I WILL NOT STAND FOR THE LACK OF LOVE TO ONE PIECE AND FAIRY TAIL ANY LONGER! I will give my ideas in hopes others will see the greatness in creativeeee!

DEEP BREATH!

Okay… so yeah. Um what else…?

**FRAG HOW COULD I FORGET! MY PEOPLE!**

**I will be updating Operation Femme Fatale VERY SOON! **

I had to get my MARVEL out before that.

As for Transformers. I stopped counting after thirty story ideas. I will be making a place for my ideas which YOU the READERS will pick which ones YOU would like ME to expand on. Some I will have material ready while others will need some help. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED YOU! [I will put up ~12 not counting my main ones]

ON MY BLOOD AS A WRECKER I WILL SEE THIS THROUGH!

It will be massive and dangerous and I might need a month off after just to heal my fingers and clear the dust from my lungs but it is happening folks. I am ready to get started.

[1] **I also have an idea for an INUYASHA** fic. I have others but they are not as words not coming. As giving me the want to write about. It's a really interesting idea and I am learning new character personalities to write [MUCH THANKS TO MY MARVEL BUDS!] So that will go up eventually.

AND FINALLY [HOLY CHEESECAKES WHAT HAVE I SIGNED MY SOUL TO?]

[2-3] **I might put up my Sonic stories.** I have to do an update on Deviantart as well because I normally only use that for my Sonic work but some of this is getting good in a really creative way so I will make a series of chunks of those stories in one so if anyone wants to they can enjoy? I am not sure but I have to do it since I am doing this. Gotta be fair people. UGH! TOO MANY FEELS MAN!

Seriously. I just wanna talk with others about my theories on Amy Rose and Shadow and oh god I acutally made a time line history for Silver and I cried because death and love and ow my heart and science and –THUNK!-

**PLEASE STAND BY**

-_- ... ugh.

Most of my thoughts will be in the stories and god I wanna talk to people outside of my people but inside. Yah get it.

So that is what I have. I am going to work hard to follow this. Please understand due to who I am and my own struggles and stuff I may not update right on time. Life happens. With school I need to focus. I am on the fast track to finishing no joke. I have getting there so fast I am shocked and scared. I am becoming life and living and it is all so amazing but so scary. Please. I have asked so much of all of you and I adore every word sent to me. You guys make this worth every second. The people around me do not understand that feeling I have no matter how I detail it. I will do this. To the best of my ability and if I miss an update be assured. That means there is more coming than you think.

LEAN ON ME! OW FINE! I WILL STOP SINGING YA JERKS!

I have all this. And that is not even my own works that are hard copied. I am fucked. AND AQUAMARINE IS STILL LAUGHING ME! Which actually helps. I type better with friends near. Wait here while I propose this to her. She said yes. She will be with me when I type.

Also. I counted. I have approximately forty or so IDEAS to type. OF these, MOST IF NOT ALL have more than TWENTY PAGES meaning over 15,000 words per story already WRITTEN. Depending on how I am typing I can get 20,000 done in three hours…..

So for four hours for two days less than 13 weeks (computer access may change)…I will not make it. I WILL DO MY BEST!

I will update Op: FF. I will Continue UI. I will Start my Series. I will LIVE! I am Radio and I will see you all on Wednesday.

NOW AQUA!

-click-

WRRRRRROOOOOOONG BUTTOOOOONNNNNNNNN!


	8. Him

OK. SO! 2016. Yeah….I got into Fairy Tail fics and so….new stories and stuff. Lots of shipping. ANYWAY! Still going good. I'm a tutor. I may have a boyfriend. Possibly? I do not know. ALMOST ready to graduate. YAY! I am working more on stuff with my newly available time. SO I am ready!

Lots of stuff is going on and getting started but I am reaching the pivotal point in which my free time is opening up meaning WRITING/TYPING TIME! I apologize for this delay but as mentioned before life is happening. I am almost there! We are moving along. SO just relax and enjoy!

Hey! I HAS FLASHDRIVE! Aqua is not here at the moment but my potential significant other is! SO ONWARD!

Love, Radio! ONTO CHAPTER SIX!

* * *

Him

Tony had no idea how this conversation stated but at the time he blamed Beauty and the Beast. Somehow the movie, along with Emma's random explanation of the meaning behind it that went deeper than any thought of before, had led to talking about Loki. Which still felt weird to the genius since there was a distinct lack of alcohol.

"I do not know much of the punishment that Odin has for Loki. What I do know of it, I would not be able to do myself to another." Thor had said and went on about what changes were made in his brother that concerned him of what the punishment would do to him when Clint made a comment.

"Shoulda seen him when he first showed up." Clint scoffed as he ate a hand full of popcorn.

"How so?" Ever the curious creature, Emma spoke up from her spot curled up next to Tony. "How was he different from how he was during the invasion and how he is in Thor's descriptions?" She elaborated thoughtfully. She wanted more information to better understand the situation that affected her people.

The group looked to Clint.

"He was sweating. Like buckets. Had a limp. Didn't look like much other than he came out of a portal and had his scepter. Oh and he didn't have green eyes. His eyes are blue." Clint listed.

Tony could hear the gears in M'M's head turning. He knew she was making crazy connect the dots at warp speed allegations which normally is something he enjoyed hearing about. Not so sure about this time.

"Loki is a Frost Giant like in the myths, right?" She pried.

"Yes, Loki is of Jotunheim decent." Thor answered a bit puzzled and disconcerted at the acknowledgement of the statement.

"Why a Frost Giant would be sweating-No! Better question is what could make a Frost Giant sweat like so?" Emma pondered out loud.

"Extreme heat probably." Tony replied offhand. "Heat melts Frost and snowmen."

The light bulb went off over her head.

"Frost Giants are living ice." She stated dazed.

"Their touch can instantly freeze flesh." Thor commented still mildly puzzled but catching onto something.

"The amount of heat to affect them must be enormous. Why would he be somewhere that caused such a disadvantage to him? And where the heck did he get that army?" Emma questioned jumping topics rapidly.

"Arm- you mean the Chitauri?" Bruce prompted looking confused at the jump.

"Who the hell gives someone an entire space army? It had to come at a price. And you said he had blue eyes but they are really green as depicted in myths and in Thor's own familial knowledge. Why would his eyes be blue? To fool us into thinking this potential line of thinking or was it really real?" Emma continued to question unknown to the reaction of her team.

"Clint's eyes were blue when under Loki's influence." Natasha stated as she picked up on the train wreck of thought as did Tony by the way his eyes widened.

"You believe my brother Loki to be played?" Thor asked seeing the train but not the wreckage.

"From myths I've read and what you have told us about Loki, it would be stupid to think he would let someone hold such power over him like that. Unless… unless he was desperate enough or was already in a vulnerable state that being a puppet was the better option." Emma theorized.

"Or only option." Natasha stated darkly.

"Loki was being controlled?" Steve stated clearing up the air that had become tense.

"Possibly. Yes and no." Emma replied waving her hands around. "Something happened after Loki fell and I don't think he was welcomed with sunshine and rainbows. He probably was tortured or something before he was used. Though that does not make up for the damage he caused, it sets the scale for just who had the power to control someone as powerful as Loki and just how Loki ended up in their hands."

The room silenced as the people sat barely breathing while the words sunk in. Even Emma was scared of her revelations. A person stronger than Loki? Out there still waiting to strike and get his end of the bargain that Loki had to have made with him. Oh Loki, what did you get yourself into?

"There are many enemies of Asgard. If Loki did fall into one of their hands, few could be more powerful than Odin himself. Loki spoke none of this to me and I fear that what you theorize to be true." Thor solemnly replied.

"Many won't forgive him but if the chance comes that he wants to change and work for good or even neutrality, I would help him." Emma declared softly. "If he wants to repent and truly regrets his actions, I will forgive in time." It was her code of sorts. Forgiving came naturally to her for it could be the thing that kept someone from doing a bad again. Having someone who cares despite one's wrongs changes how they react to things for the better or worse.

"I thank you Lady Emma. I pray that day comes soon." Thor regally said with a bow.

"Whelp, that was enlightening and morbid. Come on Bruce, let's finish some experiments before M'M decides to completely destroy our world views any more for the night." Tony broke the ice and proceeded to drag Bruce away.

* * *

Just like that the team went their separate ways to do whatever they did before dinner which is what Emma set off to make before she wrangled her scientist. She could not wait to meet Darcy Lewis in the next few months. She is Doctor Foster's wrangler and Emma had plots to steal her away into the clutches of the Great Pepper! This also meant she would have a team mate to tag team the supers. Yes!

It was during these happy thoughts as she walked to the elevator to the labs did it happen.

As she neared the elevator, flashes of a black mass swept her vision causing her to freeze just a few rooms away from her destination. She spun around falling into the form Natasha had started to teach her that month. Was there an intruder? How did they get past JARVIS?

Before she could react any further it was on her. The black mass enveloped her in a choking smog filling her with an instantaneous burning and shocking pain from her joints to her nerves. With a blood curdling scream, she fell to her knees upon the ground fighting to hold it together.

Something was taking a part of her. Something very important and vital to her being. Claws of ice and acid pulled at her insides. She now understood the phrase 'pins and needles'. Every flinch set off tiny pinpricks of sparking pain that nearly caused her to black out when her body hit the floor completely. She could feel blood oozing out of her from her pores but when she cracked open her eyes to spare a terrified glance down her body she could only sob a choked off scream.

There was nothing. No blood or black tendrils of energy like those seen viscously attacking her in her mind. Just her spazing on the ground. What was going on?

She heard JARVIS calling for her causing her to remember where she was and who she could trust as her very foundation of her person was mutilated. Tony. Tony could help her. Yes! Get Tony! Get to Tony. He needed to know. An intruder. A magical intruder was here! She had to warn him!

She made to crawly to the elevator but the motion ended up with her crying out in agony as the thing that attacked her cackled in glee and cause a murderous tap dance of pain on her joints and nerves.

It took a moment but she gathered enough of herself to somehow crawl and roll into the elevator.

"Miss. Dewey?" JARVIS called.

"Tony." Emma wheezed as she curled into herself shaking. "tony."

"I am sending you to the lab floor. Mister Stark is on his way to meet you."

"In-in-terduer." She stuttered to say as another wave of pain hit her as if the thing was upset at her attempt to escape.

She heard the AI but could not put meaning to the words as she held in her sobs. She did her best to fight of whatever was in her mind. Shoving, clawing and pleading for the force that laughed cruelly but sweetly at her. It contradicted itself and it only continued to hurt her with his actions. Nothing in her mind was left untouched by his energy. Raping her mind as it or he or whatever drained something from her. She could feel it leaving her only to be replenished by something tainted. Almost metallic in taste but it was laced with a poison that caused her to scream again. What was happening to her? Why?

The 'ding' of the elevator brought her out from her mental battles and she vaulted out of the elevator vainly thinking it would get her farther from the thing that plagued her mind. In desperation she reacted.

"TONY!"

Her shriek rattled the walls and was answered by an equaling thunderous bellow.

"EMMA!" Tony shouted as he ran down the hall as fast as he could. Rector humming, heart pounding and then it stopped. Hell, he was sure he stopped _breathing_ at the sight of his would be little sister.

She was twitching-convulsing-on the floor. Tears streamed down her face in rivers and her nose dripped as she cried out in pain. Sounds that would haunt his dreams came from her. Her voice cracked and croaked as she laid in a balled up position.

"no. no. no. No. No! NO! No more! Stop! Stop! Please! It hurts! Tony! Tony." She wailed.

The inventor snapped into action dropping to his knees at her side and scoping her up in his arms. She struggled and repeated her words.

"I'm here. M'M, I'm here! Damnit!" Tony said giving her a gentle shake.

"Tony?" She whispered terrified. Her blue eyes wide and clouded grey in fear looking every bit the little girl on the pinnacle of becoming an adult that she hid behind with sweet shyness and quirky ways. She sounded so broken.

"I'm here. I'm here." Toony restated rocking her back and forth while she clung to him for dear life.

"He's here. In the tower!" She sobbed.

"Who?" Tony demanded but it went unheard as Emma wailed again in pain. Tony ordered scans of the whole Tower and a check in with everyone. The scans and replies came back all clear.

They stayed there waiting for medical for what felt like eternity. Bruce showed up only a few minutes after Tony had gotten to Emma and worked to look over her but he could not discern what ailed her.

During that time Emma repeatedly mutter and screamed for 'him' to stop, called out for her dad and Tony before falling into a shaking mess of mumbles.

By the time doctors arrived and were able to bring her to medical, she had fallen into a fitful doze.

The doctors took over and examined her for injuries. Their report came back with signs of trauma in her nerves and brain fluctuations but nothing physical that they could mend. This news did nothing to soothe Tony or Bruce or Mad Mama Natasha who stormed in with Clint on her heels to interrogate Tony.

Tony had reviewed every piece of footage with the others while they waited for the doctors to finish examining their den mom.

By the footage it seemed that someone attacked her in the hallway. No matter what they used to collect data nothing showed up to indicate what exactly it was.

Who attacked Emma? And Why?

That was what the Team wanted to know for she did not fake that reaction nor did she have past medical leanings towards any mental disabilities. They would have to wait for her to wake up for any new answers.

* * *

Emma woke with a groan. Her body felt heavy. As if she was drugged or had run a marathon. Do not try that without training. Ever. This feeling of overused and abused muslces drenched her making moving difficult.

Then she remembered. She remembered him and the pain. It was real. Not a dream if she was in what looked like a hospital room. She cried. She had prayed it was only a nightmare like that one time she went to see the Mammoth Caves with her family and had nearly passed out due to what she later would self-diagnostic (because what kind of doctor would believe her and not put her away if she said she felt a draining force and waves of negative emotions from a cave?) that she held a greater sensitivity to empathy readings of areas. Fancy wording for she could feel emotions. She had dreams of suffering from illness (TB research was done on people in the caves) and of lost warriors starving to death or suffocating or by metal poisoning. It was a bad three days. This felt similar in part but held more pain and a sense that whatever had been drained from her had not hurt her before where this time. This time something came with her replenished energy. She was so confused. What did this mean? Were the similarities a clue? Who hurt her or would want to hurt her? She barely left the tower let alone had time to make enemies? And any of the team's enemies did not even know about her thanks to careful security and Pepper's awesomeness.

Emma took in a strained breath. It hurt but she refocused.

The entity or whatever was gone. No she berated harshly to herself. That was a foolish lie that she would not and could not risk deluding herself to. The entity or more so 'he' was still there. Lurking in the mental shadowed corners like he had been doing this whole time she left home. The feelings of being watched and standing behind her were all 'him'. She knew this. Instinctively, she knew 'he' remained hidden in her mind. 'He' had been around since she got off that plane and started working for Tony. A burst of rage blossomed in her directed at Tony. The shadow, she felt, cackled in horrifying joy before snarling in rage and disappearing to the dark corners of her brain when she shoved away the anger. Ripping around the foundation of the emotion and negating its power over her.

She would never blame Tony for making her life better. For becoming the older brother she never had. For giving her a job that helped her family stay out of the red. Emma loved Tony and Pepper and Happy and Bruce and Steve and Clint and Natasha and Thor and they were her family! She would never let her rage control her in matters as petty as who to blame for in this matter the only one who hurt her was 'Him'. Not Tony or anyone else. 'He' chose to cause her pain and that had to do with 'him' and not her people.

'He' shrieked at her before vanishing to the darkness of her mind. She would not let the darkness control her when she could use it to fuel her true emotions. She would not let 'him' take her from her true home. If she had one thing to selfishly hold, it would be this. The shadow could tear her a part nerve by nerve; she would never switch teams. Not even for gummy worms which she strangely craved at the moment.

"Hey kiddo." Tony said at the sight of her eyes focusing.

"The basterd is here but not." She croaked with a wince.

"That made no sense M'M. Need some info here." Tony jibbed. Emma gave a half smile. She knew it was a front. Tony's eyes showed his fear and concern.

"Sorry for the trouble." She started.

"Stop thinking that." Tony ordered gently as he handed her a glass of water. She mumbled her thanks after she took a few tentative sips.

"Do you feel up to explaining what happened?" Steve asked from the foot of the bed bringing Emma to notice that her whole team was there plus Pepper.

Shock filled her at the crowded room before love and warmth filled her which easily helped the healing of her mental wounds and gave her strength to speak.

"Ever-ever since I came to to New York" She stuttered to begin as she cleared her throat. "I've f-felt as though something was watching me or just there behind me or in the corners-she paused to breathe as the memories swarmed her- I-I thought it was just new place jitters or paranoia. I thought it was normal. But but some of my dreams started to change. Like like there would be this shadow there and it felt like it was mocking me and not part of my normal dreaming mind. It would randomly show up but it was every week or two and 'he' was there. Laughing, sneering, poking at my fears and weaknesses. I thought stupidly that it was stress." She laughed painfully. "I was wrong. So wrong." She did not even fight off the tears.

"What happened in the hallway, Emma?" Natasha demanded.

"The thing, he, it, entity what was in my dreams was there! In the hallway! I saw a shadow move and turned. There was a black mist or fog that slammed into me and then-"She cut off dragging in air frantically before calmly. "It was like 'he' was carving me up. I felt my blood flowing but I'm unmarked. I-i-I thought-thought-he –he he was in my mind Tony! 'He' scrambled it and took something from me! Something that just kept coming back even though 'he' would not stop taking it. 'He' tainted me Tony. And it hurts. I couldn't breathe or move and 'he' enjoys my pain so much. 'He's' still there in my mind! It won't go away! It hurts and 'm scared. Whadye do? Whad do I do?" She babbled and cried as terror filled her. She fell boneless into Tony and Pepper's arms as they cradled her.

"You stay with us." Tony stated.

"If the guy only found her in New York then maybe we should move her out of the city." Natasha countered even though she would rather keep the girl she had begun to care about close.

"He'll' follow." Emma howled with a straggling cry.

"I'll contact SHIELD, discretely, and see if there are any magical beings we now of and are allied with that would help us." Natasha offered after a few moments. Pepper gave her an approving nod before returning to comforting her distraught friend.

"Thor, do you know anyone that fits the ting Emma is describing?" Steve questioned once the group had left the room trusting Tony, Pepper and Bruce to watch over their friend.

"Elves would be one to have some of the abilities but the steel of the Tower would drain their powers leaving them unable to perform even the simplest of magicks. There are many magical beings out there that may fit. Loki would know more. Perhaps I should call upon my mother. She would help. Though, it is curious to me that this thing would harm Lady Emma." Thor replied. "She is but Midgardain and such methods seem strange for a random attack."

"Guy is acting on his own then. Emma has something he wants." Clint added stonily. Steve nodded as he reopened the door to the room so the people inside could hear him.

"For now, Emma sticks with an Avenger at all times. Natasha, Clint and Thor will find out what they can. Tony-"Steve dished out before Tony took over.

"Movie nights and take out." Tony quipped. "Don't worry kiddo. We'll handle this. Hang in there."

"okay." She whispered. She was not used to letting others take over like this but she could barely handle it as she was let alone by herself. This was bigger than her. Bigger than they believed. She needed all the help she could get.

* * *

There we have it folks. Not as long as I had hoped but I need to find the notebook that has the rest of this story in it. I am bad at staying in one book most of my stories are everywhere! But I know it has to be in my room! Pretty sure. Yeah. -_- …..wish me luck.

So this is the turning point where things get moving. The first arch of the story is now transitioning to the next and then Loki comes in! WOO!

PS: I just looked over my beginning chapters and saw that in the first four I never stated what color Emma's eyes are. XD oh my primus how did I even do that? Also some of the misspelling and grammar were found. Sorry about that. I am working on just getting stories out right now and then cleaning up.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this so far! Any pointers or things that I can improve and so on! I live off of the words of my people! Thank you!

-Radio


	9. Vegas is Not so Drunk

We are cooking! Things are gonna get a bit messy with this since I am not an expert on stuff. A lot of some of Emma's differences in her person will be seen in here and questioned. Such as a normal human being would not be able to do what she does in this manner of speaking. That ties into who she _is_ which will be further investigated soon!

Key here for understanding how she is able to withstand what she has is connected with _Him_ and why he wants her so be on the lookout for those hints. LOOK FOR THIS MORE SO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Once again, I am sorry for the mistakes and mishaps in the previous chapters. Once I get all the big stuff out I will go back and fix stuff. Hang in there folks!

HERE WE GO! Chapter Seven is Blasting off Again!

Love, Radio!

* * *

Vegas is Not so Drunk

It took a few weeks before everyone settled down. If that could be said for superheroes and assassins. Emma jumped at every loud noise or sudden movement. Natasha and Clint were trigger happy. Tony was being a mother hen and Bruce gave Emma hugs. Thor so far heard nothing back from Heimdall on the subject but after his last speaking with the gatekeeper he did come back appearing puzzled. He assured everyone it was a matter not connecting with Emma so they allowed him his space to brood. Steve spent his nights calming Emma down and stopping her from running out the door in the middle of the night. Those have thus far stopped but Steve and Tony kept their eyes on Emma for any sign of her hinting at bolting again. Though even she did not know why she ran away in the first place which caused great concern as to if the entity could take over her body. Emma though stated that this felt different from him somehow and they all chalked it up another unexplained about her. The list was growing too much to any of their likings.

During the next month, Natasha and Clint began teaching Emma basic defense and some of their own techniques on how to escape situations. Thanks to growing up in a family who hunted—Emma preferred shooting more than hunting—Emma could hold her own with firearms training. Although the resulting panic over her moral compass negating her will to kill impacted the lesson. It took Steve explaining that she was not being trained to murder but trained to protect herself. It helped. When it came to physically fighting, Emma had a ton to work on but she was able to perform an impressive high kick that even surprised her. She enjoyed that victory chocolate cake very much. That led into her next month of training which consisted of survival tactics being drilled into her brain. It became so severe that she actually knocked Clint out with a frying pan one time when he snuck up on her with a knife.

Then came the day that found Emma running between lab halls as she goffered for Pepper and Tony. They were allowing her more free range as to not suffocate her—Thank you Pepper. Which meant Emma could move around the towers more freely but not as casual as she once did. During this one afternoon with a very important report for Pepper dealing stocks and charities, a random Clint descended from the ventilation!

They started off in shock for a moment before Clint raised an eyebrow and held up the universal sign for silence as he winked at her. His grin widen at the sight of her eyes lighting up. A sparkle in them that had not been seen in far too long. She hurried to stand in front of him with a wide smile.

"Please teach me how to do that." She partially demanded like a child or Tony when presented with a new toy or idea.

Clint complied and soon enough, Emma took to traveling via vents much to the exasperation of Tony and Pepper.

No one expected or foresaw these skills and their early need for them.

* * *

It was unescapable. Set in stone. Preplanned and unarguably defined. No backing out.

An expo on technology funded by Stark Co and allied companies was to be had in the middle of Las Vegas, Nevada and Tony was going.

With Emma.

The team had fought long and hard—two weeks—over Emma going. Pepper could not due to a business meeting in France she was already set for and a duel meeting with England and Spain branches. So they could not switch (Emma did not even speak French for it to work properly). Thor offered his services but he would stick out too much it was decided. The spies were automatically stepping up to play bodyguard. Until Fury called them away. Due to the team deciding to keep Emma out of Fury's furious eye, the spies had to go on the mission. As Tony said;

"This is a family matter. SHIELD and the one-eyed Fury can stick it."

Steve was ready to step up but Natasha had negated it with how the public would recognize him with Tony and that would cause attention from both the media and SHIELD. Especially if Thor and the spies were not with the group as a whole. Bruce could not go either with Hulk posing as a problem with his dislike of crowds and the knowledge that there would be some military groups. That was a danger for Bruce and none of the team wanted to risk his safety as well.

So they were left with leaving both Tony and Emma alone to the wonders of Vegas. Everyone had a bad feeling about that.

* * *

The moment the private Stark Jet exited New York, Emma felt a sharp stab of pain hit her causing her to hiss threw her clenched teeth.

Tony looked over at her with concern. His eyebrow raised in slight question.

"_He's_ pissed." She said scrunching up her face in irritation.

She hated—which was really new for her—that she was being controlled and monitored by this being. It made her twitchy and it made her wonder if she would ever know a time without _his_ unwanted influence.

_He_ was always lurking in the back of her mind. Sending subtle messages through negative reinforcement. An action, thought _He_ did not like equaled her being sent pain. Like a passive aggressive person in her head that would not shut up. She was never alone thanks to _him_.

"Let the asshole be mad. Sucks that it's hurting you." Tony commented gaining a small smile from his assistant.

The rest of the trip went smoothly after that. _He _receded to the back of her mind and left her alone for now. Which both concerned and relieved Tony and Emma. Now she might actually get some sleep. They looked forward to a few days just the two of them exploring the new minds of technology.

That all changed four days into the expo.

* * *

Emma had never seen so many suck-ups in her life and in one place. Nor did she ever see so many cute nerds and geeks. She did however see far too many inappropriate dressed females flaunt themselves at Tony when she was right next to him. She nearly smacked one, or twenty, with her clipboard. Vegas or not, such things did not belong in the expo. Tony found all this amusing.

His favorite part of these past four days had been Emma's amazed expressions to all the inventions. He was glad she was having fun besides the women who threw themselves at the billionaire.

With happy hearts and tired smiles, they had walked through the lobby of their hotel when it all went black.

Two smacks to the back of the head later found Tony and Emma unconscious and bounded in the back of a black vehicle.

* * *

Sorry about this short one folks and cliffhanger thingie. I am tired. Like loopy tired and I am surprised I typed all this. The next chapter is gonna be so long I cant even. Need more food. But

DEADPOOL MOVIE!  
I SO EXCITED!

I ow my fingers hurt and why are they so cold? Why type this? Sspeach go nope.

See ya next chapter folks. I need a nap.

A very tired and cold Radio. Please send hugs.


	10. A Girl's Gotta do What a Girl's Gotta do

I don't feel so good folks. I may not update as soon as I wanted with this one but I will do my best.

I saw Deadpool and it is amazing. I loved it! Very good movie.

Whatever I said last chapter holds over here.

I want a nap.

I will type as much as I can before I have to stop. See ya guys at the end of the chapter.

[As I typed this last week, -this is now this week sorry folks- I realized that this part is a mess. Please go along with it. I suck at writing fight scenes. Some I do go on but others are a mess and I mixed up info and the flow. UGH!

Also…..my heart was stolen my Sans! Oh my everything! Undertale. Just Undertale and all of it and PUNS! OH MY GOD I ADORE BAD PUNS MORE THAN ANYONE TRULY UNDERSTANDS! Tibia honest it is the truth. I find them very humorous and I just love puns and Sans and Papyrus and everyone! The story the meanings I just love it! Near on par with my love of Deadpool because references. MY HEART CAN'T TAKE ALL THIS! ]

Radio

[Oh mah god did I really just fix the whole fight problem with just three word changes! GIVE ME A BREAK! I should not type when sick]

* * *

A Girl's Gotta do What a Girl's Gotta do

Emma woke up tied to a chair. She could feel the cold metal brace that held her arms to said wooden chair. She cursed her choice of favorite clothing that would now be ruined due to kidnapping. Her favorite short sleeved blue button up coupled with black jeans and blue flats. Should have worn the sneakers. Thankfully she thought a head of the game and wore a sports bra this time under her black cami.

Her head throbbed something fierce when she moved it from its slumped position on her shoulder. When others moved around her she panicked slightly. Where was Tony? Her mind scrabbled for purchase as 'he' cackled in glee at her predicament.

"Ah, so the little girl awakens. We have some things to discuss." A male slightly accented voice said in a dull tone. Footsteps, two sets, heavy boots, big men, oh dear, came up behind her. Oh she wished she had one more lesson with Natasha and Clint before she left. They were covering kidnapping scenarios that week.

She could tell this would not end well.

It didn't.

The man who did all the talking disliked her silence. She gave no answer in any way of vocal or bodily. That is until he mentioned Tony and she laughed at him. If anyone could survive these guys it was Tony. That landed her the delightful experience of being punched in the gut. Three times. The fourth punch landed her and her darling chair on the ground, coughing in pain as the air burned her lungs. It wasn't so bad. Nothing like how 'he' hurt her. She could handle this she mentally encouraged. She had to. She was not going to put Clint and Natasha's training to shame any longer. She would bust out of here, find Tony, get help and get home. Hopefully in that order.

The men roughly pulled her upright. She wheezed slowly as the 'talker' laughed. She smirked despite herself. Tactic #12: test the waters. Usually ends in getting hurt but it gets info.

"You" She coughed harshly "Are in so much trouble." She chuckled.

"Oh really?" Talker drawled "Just who is it that is going to make me?"

"Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Emma snarked taking a page from Tony and Clint.

Apparently she had been upgraded to electro-therapy when she was down. Not as much fun as one would think.

This was bad. Talker asked questions gaining either silence or snark. All the while Emma did her best to figure out her situation with the cloth bag still over her head. Jerks. That aside, her heart shuddered after another wave and at her thoughts, what were they doing to Tony? If they were shocking him that could damage the rector and potentially kill him! They didn't have a spare on them! She needed to get out! But how! Damnit how!?

"Well Miss. Dewey you lasted longer than expected; unfortunately, I have other business to attend to. These two will keep you company until I return for our discussions." Talker informed followed by a heavy door closing and the shifting of clothing from behind her.

She was just thankful for the reprieve and lack of water boating. She wasn't good at holding her breathe. She also felt confused as to how she was still functioning. This torture had gone on for a long time even though it all kind of blended for her. She knew it took a while since the guards switched. How was her brain even working? She did not know much on electro shock but she thought she would be a vegetable by now. Or something. She felt tingly and sore but not bad. She guessed. She did not know what to feel only that she now had a mission. Find Tony. Get out. Any means possible. Radio for help. Time to get to work. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

So she shifted and regretted the motion but her pained groans caused guard number one to hiss at her to be quiet from her right. Found one. She moved her arms biting her lip to hold back sound as the metal tore skin. There was that burnt hair smell. Ew. Her hands flexed and the metal bands sifted forward. Nothing stopped them. She froze. What?

What?

WHAT?

You are joking. Kidding me, right? NO way. No! Just no. Author really? Really?

The chair had no pegs holding the arms up. They were only connected to the back of the chair. These guys were organized how could they have miss a detail like making sure the prisoner could not escape the chair by oh, moving their arms out! This was too stupid to be real. Then again the saying about gift horses. She would take what she could. Now about her legs?

She hopped a little and rattled her legs. This earned her a smack to the head by the guy on her left. He stood closer to her than the guy on the right. And her legs were zip tied to the chair. Damn. She wiggled her legs and felt more regret for wearing skinny jeans. Damn it all the price for attempting to look cute and professional. Wow, her coping mechanisms needed work. Or not. Whatever.

In a montage of Sherlock like awesome—or at least she hoped it looked like that and not her flailing around like a moron—she ended up wiggling the bands down the arms enough for her to get free if she timed it right and lessen the damage to her skin. Hopefully. So once ready, Emma swiftly pulled the metal bands off the arms and slammed her elbow into the gut of Guard Right. Ripped off the bag on her head. Took his gun and shot Guard Left. She swallowed thickly at the sight and took in a shaky breath. What had she just done? She she killed-fuck! No! Just stop brain stop. She did not have time for this.

She shoved 'his' cheers of joy away and quickly took out the knife Natasha had taught her to stash in her bra—specially made for concealing blades— to cut zip ties. Her poor jeans NOT now brain! Then made sure Guard Right was knocked out completely—she bashed his head in with the butt of the gun not a bullet! Lordy—and took all their weapons she could carry.

She took their belts and holsters.

'Damn were these guys loaded!'

Each had three spare rounds of ammo, two almost machete sized knives, two tinier regular sized knives, and an access card each. She took it all.

Strapped on the guns, tiny knives on the belt, one large knife in belt—she prayed it did not stab her ass and pocketed the cards.

She used the other big knife to check for hidden cameras and found none. That caused paranoia to fill her. Why were they not watching her? This did not make sense.

She checked the door. Locked. Decided not to try to unlock it in case it was hooked up to the alarms. She did not want to ki-hurt anymore then she had to. She swallowed thickly and took some deep breathes.

It took a bit of finagling but Emma was able to find a ventilation grate, open it and enter while also replacing the grate back over. Triumph filled her but she squished it down. She could rejoice once she got Tony out of this hell pit. Emma squirmed backwards until she reached a bend and was able to turn around. She laid there for a bit.

"Okay." She panted because damn was that hard. "What the fuck now?"

She wanted to cry. Full on bawl at this whole thing. She was scared, alone, being hunted by a secret organization out to torture and kill Tony and herself. Next time Clint and Natasha came back from a mission possible tortured Emma was not letting them get away with putting off resting and healing. Being tortured hurt! Her muscles hurt and there were burns and her legs felt like jello. It was bad and those sneaky spies had been doing this how long! Oh Emma was gonna hug the life out of them once her arms recovered. And her ribs. Fuck. She was not in a good place which meant Tony was in a worse place. Who knew how long they had been here? Emma remembered blacking out a few times but it was truly anyone's guess.

"Get it together girl! Tony needs us. You have partial training for this." Emma hissed quietly to herself. "Okay, deep breathe. Step 1—get out of torture room-check, Step 2—get help and find Tony-in progress, Step 3—take nap. Okay team break!" Pep talk over, Emma shuffled quietly through the vents.

The cold metal stung a bit but felt good on her burned skin. The cold did freeze her toes since she lost her shoes at some point in time. She could not remember. She bit back a pained hiss as she jarred a burn.

"The things I do for love." She sighed. "Stop making references damnit."

* * *

Okay folks, I gotta end this here because my access to computer is almost up and I have like more than twenty front and back pages to type for this arch to finish. No joke.

UP NEXT ON UNIVERSAL INFLUX!

DOES EMMA FIND TONY? WHAT IS UP WITH THE TEAM? Will they survive? What damage has been done to the two? Will they even be able to heal from all this if they make it out alive? Tune in next time! For

Chapter 9 or 11 or whatever…. : Sending Out an S.O.S to the world!

Radio out!


	11. Fury Needs Vacation

I SORRY!

I SWEAR

UNDERTALE  
MY VERY

SOUL

IT HOLDS!

I even wrote stuff! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhgahghahghahgsfdjkafl dfv

My heart can't take it and I started playing and ugh!

So yeah, my friend got me into the gaming club room for the past few Mondays and destracted me with PC games. Apparently I get motion sickness from games like Portal and so on. It was a bad day. -_-

A lot has happened. I became Geo-Club president by default. I am almost finished with my own story like for real. Terrified man. This is one that I created outside fandom. I also got a lot of stuff done with my beading/ embroidery.

I have stuff for this and I will update I am just easily distracted and tired. I'm working on a lot of stuff and getting stuff done.

In all honesty this might go on Hiatus for a bit due to the fact that I have many unwritten parts after Loki drops in. I have a lot of new stuff to add and shenanigans in the story.

I want to do this story justice and right by it and my followers. I will keep at it and finish this!

COME AT ME UNIVERSE! BRING IT!

-The author has run off into the distance followed by lightning. She sends her love.-

* * *

Fury Needs a Vacation, M'M Wants Ruby Slippers

Minutes maybe hours had even passed for Emma as she followed the tunnels. She was lost damnnit all and was going nowhere fast. She had just entered an area of vents that allowed her to move to her knees instead of army crawl when a sound vibrated through the enclosure.

A whirling noise came from in front of her followed by a red grid light that scanned the walls.

"Oh shit." Emma hissed and rolled down a junction of vents just as a black dis flew by. They were scanning the fucking vents for her! Shit. Not as stupid as she hoped. She had to get out of here.

She moved as fast and as quietly as she could. She almost crawled past a room if it had not been for a loud voice that caused her to freeze.

"Stark ain't giving us anything." Came a bored male voice. Emma reversed back to the large vent grate and peered in.

The guard that spoke was a balding man who used to have blond hair and of English descent. He was cladded in a security guard outfit of an over bleached off white shirt—button up—a pair of black slacks and boots.

The other man—younger—with light brown fluff of hair held his back to both Emma and the other guard.

A quick glance around the room and a half-baked plan later, Emma went into action praying for forgiveness.

One montage of ninja moves, a snapped neck, one knocked out guard and Emma nearly losing her stomach left her tying up the fluffy haired guard.

Emma sunk to the ground shaking at the whole thing. She wanted to go home. There was no place like home. Allowing a moment of silence before moving, she turned to the lockers of the room which they apparently had. Go figure. Thanks author. A new lab coat and boots joined her person along with a spare radio set left her facing the computers.

How the hell did one send a signal and sabotage a terrorist cell computer system again?

She was never going on vacation again.

* * *

It had been four days. Four days since they had last heard from Tony and Emma and it had been two hours since Fury had called the team in.

Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint, and Natasha all sat at the long black table that was on the bridge of the Helicarrier. Fury stood before them in all his furious glory.

"As of four days ago, we lost contact with Tony Stark. The team of agents following Stark were found dead nine hours after the footage form the hotel dates when Stark was entering the lobby. We have not heard from him since."

Steve clenched his jaw as Bruce shook. Thor placed a hand upon Bruce's shoulder gentle showing his own struggle. The assassins were statues.

"The tracer on the arch reactor is being blocked along with any other tracking from JARVIS. It is believed that a terrorist organization bent on Stark's tech has taken him. A video was sent to us stating such along with a ransom of excess to any and all information on Stark products as well as SHIELD Intel." Fury stated briskly and without mercy.

"Do we have any idea where Stark is?" Clint asked eyes flashing to the team. Bruce did not look good.

"The hope is that he is still in Nevada. Other than that no." That was so not what Clint wanted to hear.

* * *

"Buttons. Buttons. Buttons. Son of a feckin biatch. Okay." Emma muttered under her breath as she typed into the computer. A straggling laugh came from behind her reminding her of the still living guard. She only slightly regretted not killing at this point.

"You'll never get the dampeners off." The guard chuckled. No regrets now! Thank you!

Why didn't she think of dampeners? Doh! Get it together!

Quickly, she worked her magic and started up the well memorized lessons from 'In Case of an Emergency' 101.

* * *

"Director." An agent sitting in the front area of the computers called. "A message is coming through the canal that the video came through. It seems to be from the middle of the Nevada desert."

"Put it on screen." Fury ordered. The screens on the table flared to life to reveal a black screen with green letters.

:HELP! Really. SOS or whatever. Shit is going down here. I think I killed like three duds and stabbed one. The stabbed one is an ass so I might—off topic here! I'm hurt. Like electro-shock hurt and ribs yeah ow ribs. And head hurt. Tony doesn't look good either. The arch is flickering which ='s bad. Spare is in the lab. Get it and GET YOUR AVENGING ASSESS HERE LIKE YESTERDAY! I need a nap. I mean it! They have drones in the best the assholes and poor fashion choices. Though I'm thinking of keeping the knives. And yeah. I'm gonna save Tony if you're not here in like 2 hours. Um what else…..I guys that covers it. With Love! Emma. :

It was silent for a moment as everything processed.

Bruce felt immense relief that Emma was alive but it was quickly replaced with fear at the news of Tony's condition. Steve appeared to already be planning their next move and Thor held the look of battle. The spies held hints of pride in their eyes but it was clouded by professionalism.

"Who the hell is Emma and how did she get there?" Fury demanded.

"Den mom." Clint replied. "She works for Tony and the Avengers."

"Why was I not informed of this?"

"It did not come up sir. Do we have a location on the message?" Steve countered diverting the conversation.

"The blocker is going down slowly. In less than an hour we should have a lock on Stark." Random Agent 73 stated.

"Tony taught her that last week." Bruce mumbled slowly regaining his normal color though his eyes held flecks of green in them.

"Suit up Avengers. When this is over there will be a full debriefing upon your return." Fury ominously ordered. The Avengers booked it out of the bridge.

"These damn supers are going to drive me to early retirement." Fury muttered as he sent his people to gather info on this 'Emma'.

* * *

I am so sorry about all these short chapters. This is as much as I can really do without getting too sick to drive home. I will get more out. It is just taking a lot of time that I lost and am regaining. Talk to you folks later! Seriously though, My Reviewers I live off your reviews and they give me strength to forge on. THANK YOU! -throws confetti and soul crushing stories and fluff your way along with cookies—

RADIO has left the building!


End file.
